Is This Really The End?
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Katie Bell is facing some hard times this year. Saying goodbye to the only friends she knew and letting an old friend back into her life.R&R!
1. Too soon or Too Late?

**a/n:** So this is my random story that I can't really think of what category to say it's under. It's just a story I have had running threw my head latly and thought...hey that might make a good fan fiction..

Hope it is...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Have you ever just sat down to think about anything and everything? Well I do, a lot actually. More recently because I've been having a hard time coping with the fact that everyone around me is growing up and they all seem to know where they're going and what they're going to do with their lives. I have no idea what I want to do. Honestly the thought of having a job or a role for my whole life scares me. Really though all your life you grow up thinking about being an adult and all the "cool" things you can do. Then you have school with your friends that you waste all your time thinking about "what you want to be when you grow up". 

Well this thought was even worse for me. You know those kind of thoughts normally are when your around the magical folk. And even more when your parents are muggles and they expect more out of you. Then with that fact those "pure-blood is the way to be" inbred Nazis expects nothing out of you. So I just want to prove them wrong.

My name is Katie Bell and I'm what you would call a witch. I've been going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last 6 years and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for 5 years. I am living in the school at the same time as the world famous (at lest the magical world) Harry Potter. So of course I've seen some pretty interesting things happen here. Things deaths of "possessed" teachers, the "opening" of the Chamber of Secrets, and then last year with Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now I'm here for my 6th year at the school. God only knows what kind of weird happenings will take place this year, but honestly its not even close to the thing I'm the most worried about. For me this year is good-bye to a number of friends close to me. I guess that's what I get for only being friends with people on the Quidditch team and then someone who's in one of most classes so I have someone to talk to threw out History of Magic because I can get good grades in that class without having to even listen so it mainly just bores me. It's even worse because of Professor Binns mind-numbing voice. The point though is that most of my friends are graduating this year and are moving on to bigger and better things.

In case you were wondering lets list off all of my friends and then list the ones I will have left shall we? Leaving there is Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. Might I add that they are basically the ENTRE Quidditch team? Now left with me is Hanna Dale, Abby White, and then if I can really count them as friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Oh and at times I hang out with Ginny Weasley because she will help me cope with losing Fred and George.

I've never really been one to go out of my way to make a ton of friends. I just need the ones that matter. If I have to do anything to impress you, then you're not worth my time.

I've been friends with Angelina and Hanna sense my first year. Hanna and I met in line to get sorted and then bonded when we got put in the same house. Then one weekend she and I were just being our crazy old selves when Angelina came in and thought we were just the funniest thing so we started to hang out with her. Then the next year Angelina convinced me into trying out for the Quidditch team. Harry and I were the last people to join team Wood. That was one team that we will never be able to duplicate. Then with Oliver making practice everyday possible I didn't really get a chance to meet many more people and got really close with the rest of the team. This in the end might not have been such a bad thing, because it might have helped us get the best Quidditch scores since Charlie Weasley's team.

Now I am super close to the twins, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Hanna. We all have pretty much done everything together for it seems as long as I can remember anymore. I can't image life without them and unfortunately after this year I kind of have to. Because they are going out into the world to find a job and a husband or wife and start a family and I will still be sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hanna doing homework and reflecting on all of the great times we've had with the crew. All of the pranks we pulled at Hogsmade. The random things we've thrown out the Hogwarts Express window to see if we could charm it to stay with the train. The thousands of little kids we scared into not wanting to leave their dorms. We've had some great times and this is our last year.

Now here I am packing and thinking about how sad and depressed I'm going to be this year. Well so I guess I should stop writing and finish packing before I miss the train.

Its way to weird to think this is the last train ride to school that we are going to have to stuff all 7 of us into one compartment on the train. I know you're thinking "7 of you in one of those little room things you should be happy they are leaving". Well it's like this, my third year we didn't want to separate and we wanted to see how many people we could get into the compartment so we are all stuffed into the area sitting on each other cracking up at the looks on people's faces as they walked by. We sat like that for half of the ride until Fred starts cracking up. We, knowing Fred, assume he farted or something so we are asking him what's so funny while continuously smelling the air to see if he did fart. Until he finally goes "We are so stupid, here we all are sitting like this and we are bloody magic we could have just made the compartment bigger!" at that he pulls out his wand and says some spell and suddenly we are all on the floor with a lot more space to sit in. From then on we pick a compartment and enlarge it before we sit down.

This year we are all sitting in our normal seats just talking and laughing about old times and all of the things we still have to pull before they leave the school. I was laughing too but inside I just wanted to bust out crying.

No matter how many times I tried to tell myself to be happy and enjoy this time I still just wanted to cry. If only there was a spell to freeze time so we could live in these moments forever. I mean we have spells to change form, cause instant death, even to fall in love; but no where in my 6 yeas of school have I seen a freeze time and be happy forever spell. Where is the genus witch or wizard who can make that spell for me? Shit we are almost to the school!

* * *

I can't believe I spent all that time on the train writing and just talking. We have no last train to school prank memories! Now we are here in the great hall listening to some bitchy lady talk like she owns the place. 

"What does this lady think she is?" Fred asked.

"Everyone knows she will only last a year!" George continued

"Why is that?" I asked

"She's the Dark Arts teacher" Fred answered

"And everyone knows the Dark Arts position is cursed!" George continued

"Oh you don't really think You-Know-Who cursed a job at this school" Angelina said

"Why not? If I had that power I would curse random objects just because I could!" I said laughing.

"So let it be known that if Katie suddenly gets a load of hidden magic. No Object is safe!" Hanna said reaching for her quill she dropped while writing a letter to her Mum.

"Careful guys the toad queen is glaring at us" Alicia said staring up front

We all looked up and the woman talking up front was indeed looking at us. She stopped talking when our eyes met with hers and she sort of cleared nothing out of her throat and then continued talking.

I was trying very hard to not burst out laughing because I just realized the reason Alicia referred to the woman up front as a "toad queen". She looked like what would happen if magic went wrong and a toad and a person had a child. I could tell everyone else was coming to the same awareness at the same time as me because we all had that goofy look on our faces you get when you're trying not to breath in fear it would exhale with laughter.

Finally the woman stopped talking and food appeared. Enough people started talking to where it was loud enough for our laughter to not stick out so much so we all let go at the same time. I may have laughed until I was purple and then laughed harder after Alicia snorted.

Finally we calmed down enough for us to eat with out it coming of our nose or choking because we were laughing.

Fred and George were talking to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione about their latest invention they call the "Extendable Ear". So Angelina, Alicia, and I started to talk about quidditch in the silence of the boys not talking to us.

"Oh yeah does anyone know who the new captain is going to be now that Wood is gone and the tournament is over?" I asked

"You didn't hear! I'm surprised she didn't fly to your house to tell you, Angelina is the new captain" Alicia said half mockingly

"I sent you an owl. You didn't get it?" Angelina asked after shooting Alicia a mean look.

"No…must have gotten lost in one of those random checks at the ministry." I answered thinking while looking at the weather of the ceiling.

"But that's amazing! It might be fun to have you as a captain! I don't know what that's like from Wood being my captain my whole career." I said jokingly when I came back to the world.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to live in Oliver's shadow though. I only hope I won't make an idiot of myself." Angelina said sounding half worried.

"You'll be amazing. Kind of sucks that you only get to be captain for your last year though" Alicia said to cheer her up

"Yeah, Wood was captain for most of his time here and we only won his last year so don't expect to compare yourself to him because they are not fair time spans" I said cheering her up even though it made absolutely no sense.

"That reminds me I need to think about finding a new Keeper." Angelina said scanning the table.

"Well let's not worry about it now. There is time to find a good one." I said winning the cheering up competition between me and Alicia. (Did I ever mention I'm a slightly competitive person… and when I say slightly I mean extremely)

Just then Hanna appeared next to me. I didn't even realize that she left.

"Blimey, when did you leave?" I asked jumping because she startled me when she sat down.

"I was talking to Harry about all the things they say about him in the Prophet" She said looking at me weird for jumping.

"I didn't ask where you went I asked when. I never even noticed you weren't next to me!" I said glaring at her for looking at me weird

"Oh well thanks! But I went when you were all still laughing about Alicia snorting" She answered.

"I did it on purpose!" Alicia said

"No you didn't because we can tell when you do it on purpose. They are short when you don't mean to do it and that one was short" I said twirling around to face Alicia as I was talking to her and then back to Hanna after I was done.

"But what is the Prophet saying about Harry?" I asked once back facing Hanna

"Haven't you been reading? They think Harry has been lying all along and he just wants attention. Even worse they think he and Dumbledore are lying about You-Know-Who coming back. That's why Mrs. Frogface is here, the Ministry thinks that Dumbledore is going crazy in his old age and they want to make sure that nothing against the law happens here." Hanna answered sounding concerned and upset at the same time.

"That's crazy what would happen here that is against the law" I asked in disbelief

"Well some think it's because Harry used magic out of school this summer and they have something against him lastly" Fred said as he returned.

"What did he use it for?" I asked in shock

"He used a patronus to save him and his stupid cousin from a pack of lunatic loose dementors." Fred answered.

"The Ministry doesn't believe it though. My dad says they are acting as if it was a story from out of the Quibbler." George said joining the conversation.

"Understandable, but when has Harry ever lied?" I ask still finding this whole story to end in _JUST KIDDING!_

"See that's the thing. The Prophet is saying that everything he has ever said is a lie and just a means to get attention." Hanna added

"That's crazy! Like he wants to get thrown from hundreds of feet in the air by dementors? That must suck to go through all of that and now everyone thinks your just some thrill seeking teenager!" I said getting louder because of the aggravation with the idea.

"If he and Dumbledore are just making it up then what's the Ministry's answer to what happened to Cedric?" I asked still finding this all a bunch of bull shit.

"That it was just an accident in the tournament" Alicia said looking around for anyone that was offended by me bringing up Cedric in such a loud voice. "And quiet down about that!" she ordered shortly after.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! He was too good of a person to just die on accident! He was like prefect! He was handsome and the quidditch caption and seeker! You just don't get better then that and they just think he tripped in the maze and died!" I yelled and then after getting looks quieted down some.

* * *

I still can't believe all of that. Poor kid, I guess Harry is having a worse year then me as always. The rest of dinner was kind of quiet because I was mad now and didn't feel like talking and took the charm off the quill in my bag that writes everything down that was being said. Now it's reaching 10 o'clock and Angelina, Alicia, Hanna, and I are in Hanna and my dorm just kind of talking. Angelina put a spell up so that Hanna and my other roommates couldn't hear what we were saying. 

"It's weird to think this is our last year here 'lic" Angelina said

"Yeah you're leaving me and Hanna here friendless for next year!" Finally I get a chance to talk about this it's been on my mind since … well you've been reading this you should know.

"Make new ones" Alicia said laughing

"Yeah that's a good idea go up to people we have ignored for 6 years and ask them to be our friends for a year" Hanna said sarcastically

"I wish I could figure out what I'm going to do after I get out of here…" Angelina said looking around the dorm room

"Isn't it obvious you're going to do the same thing you've always done Ang" Hanna says

"What's that?" Angelina asked

"Boy hunt of course!" Hanna said joking and laughing

"Well that's the thing. I've always thought I would find a nice boy here and marry him as soon as we got out of school and then just be a stay home mom and raise a family…but I guess I'm not going to find said boy." Angelina said seeming to leave us and go into a form of dream world

"Nonsense Ang there is always Fred!" Alicia said joking and diving for cover behind me onto my pillows and then bouncing on to the floor next to my bed and launching me forward onto Angelina.

We all had a good laugh at that for awhile and I laughed so hard I rolled onto the floor next to Alicia who was curled up into ball from laughing so hard.

I'm really going to miss the nights like this. You have to wonder if I will ever be telling my kids this and if they will find it as funny as it is right now. I'm already thinking about telling my kids these stories? It's only the first night of my sixth year. To bad I can't like skip a year and graduate with everyone, and Hanna will skip too. Then we can all buy houses near each other and get married and never move and make our own little town, with no "Dark Lord" or war against him.

It's really amazing the random things you can think of when you're depressed and trying to get to sleep…

* * *

**_So I reeeally hope you enjoyed my story..._**


	2. Um Where's The Bridge?

**a/n**: So this is a really long chapter but I really like it and hope you will to. You should review either way!

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of giggling through out the dorm. When they realized I was awaked Hanna said "Katie there's something wrong with your bed…"

I reflectively jumped out of my bed and fell eight feet to the ground. This was the wonderful work of Fred, George and most likely Lee. Only they would go through all that it took to get into the girls dormitory just to get me to fall out of my bed. They know that I hate mornings and always prank me first thing in the morning. The worst part was my face broke my fall.

"I think I may have made this work better then they planned" Hanna said laughing and helping me up.

"How so?" I ask holding my face in pain.

"Well if I never said anything you could have just jumped down safely" she answered still laughing.

"Na, I'm still asleep when I get out of bed so I would not have noticed" I said laughing and grimacing in the pain that laughing caused.

Just then Angelina came in because she heard the loud bang.

"What happened!" She screamed as she burst in all out of breath.

"Ask Fred and George. I'm sure they will know" I said smartly

"We should bring you to get checked out by Madame Pomfrey" Hanna said

Next thing I know I'm being poked by two different nurses.

"How did you say this happen deary?" Madame Pomfrey asked

"I fell out of bed" Well it was true. I just left out the part about my bed being 8 feet in the air. You didn't really think I was going to rat out two possibly three of my best friends did you?

Finally they put a charm on me for the pain to go away. Unfortunately I still had a huge ghastly bruise on my face.

They let me go and I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and to pound Fred and George.

It's sad because I'm pissed right now and yet I will miss this next year. Yep, I'm going to miss having giant bruises on my face and having people not being able to look me in the eye because they are staring at my bruise. Mainly I'm going to miss the idea of it coming from Fred and George.

Finally I got to the Great Hall after being stopped and asked about my face by Sir Nicholas, McGonagall, Madame Hooch, some random Ravenclaw (Ha random and Ravenclaw both start with r), and Snape.

The first thing I saw when I got into the great hall was Fred and George meeting my eyes, then looking at my bruise and trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah you think it's funny now? Just you wait!" I said when getting in ear shot of them.

"Oh what are you going to do cause us to stare at your face all day" George asked sarcastically.

"If it will cause you suffering then perhaps that's a good idea!" I said sitting in front of the twins and glaring at them until George got uncomfortable. Fred wasn't even noticing I had sat down.

"Alright calm down Katie it's not that bad" Angelina said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah and it will come off in a day" George said smiling evilly

Just then Fred pretended to come back to earth and looked at my face and made an "EW-what-is-that" face before saying "Katie was IS on your face!" before laughing on his just realizing accomplishments.

Finally I began to eat a pumpkin muffin that was in front of my on a patter.

"Oy Katie I forgot to tell you I've made keeper try-outs for this Friday and I want the whole team to be there so we can decide together" Angelina said spontaneously as if it just breached her mind.

"Well then I guess I'll see you there" I said while giving another long glare at the twins and headed off to meet with Hanna at the door way to leave for our first class.

So we got to the Dark Arts class today, and as Hanna and I were sitting down I got pounced on by Ms.Toadly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" she said while examining my bruise.

"I fell out of my bed"

"Not the brightest one are you then?" she said

Who is this lady and why does she think she can just talk to me like that? I don't think I will be able to deal with this all year. I shot her one of my famous dirty looks and sat down.

So this lady goes up to the board and writes her name and something that really has nothing to do with what I think of with the Dark Arts.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, and I am going to be your teacher of Defense of the Dark Arts. I am here by the Ministry's orders and will be teaching you this subject correctly, unlike some of your prior teachers. I know this is a N.E.W.T.S class but I am going to start you over so I know you fully understand this subject. 9Please put your wands away and open yours books to Chapter 1" The toad lady speaks!

"Did she just say put your wands away….in dark arts?" I leaned over to ask Hanna in disbelief.

"THERE WILL BE NO TALKING IN THIS CLASS" The Toadbridge yells towards me.

I gave a "WHAT-THE" look to Hanna who gave me a "I-have-NOO-idea" look back to me.

When I was supposed to be taking notes on counter curses I decide to attempt to write a note to Hanna saying

"_I can't believe this woman is serious. Leave it to the Ministry to ruin the best subject we have here. First they target Harry and now they are targeting Hogwarts! It's like they just want our generation to be punished forever for the things we've had to live through. What kind of name is Umbridge? When her parents where registering her where they like "Her name is Dolores, Keep her! Um…where's the bridge?":D" _

Dolores K. Umwheresthebridge was turned around to write on her little board I took my chances and handed the note unfolded so it didn't make noise to Hanna. She read it trying not to laugh and began to "take notes" within a few minutes Toadlores turned around again and there was now an unfolded note in front of me.

**"** **I know it's like that's the only thing people ever said to her in school so she just started telling people it was her last name. Oy! Could you imagine being stuck on an island with her, every time you saw her you would think of her last name? Plus isn't Dolores a Spanish name? She doesn't look Spanish. I'd ask her but I'm afraid she might go toady on my and lick me or something. You think anyone in this class is really paying any attention to what she is saying? We already know all of this! What _DID _she mean by "I will be teaching you this subject correctly, unlike some of your prior teachers?" Maybe just because our teachers have quit, died, lost their minds, resigned, or turned out to be a mad man drinking polyjuice potion doesn't mean we didn't learn anything. Personally I found Professor Lupin to be a great teacher."**

After that class taking forever we headed to the common room for a free period. When we got in there Fred and George were explaining to Angelina what exactly their "Skiving Snackboxes". As well I saw an ad for a job to test this said project on the bulletin board next to the Keeper try-outs advertisement.

"Some day we will have a successful joke shop Angelina and we won't even bother to send you a Chirstmas card if you don't let us leave that ad up there" George said after Angelina was not wanting to share the board with such "nonsense".

The two went on arguing for quite sometime. Each time they would look at Fred to back them up and he would just stand there with a "He/She-didn't-mean-that" look on his face. Time to time he would look to me for help but I would just raise my eyebrow and arms like "I-don't-know-what-to-do-either". Finally and agreement was set the Angelina would get the center of the board with the larger poster and George could have the corner. That way more people would see the quidditch try-outs ad.

After the fight was over we all began homework. I was sitting over near the fire place curled up writing my knees while most everyone else sat at the tables. I find it much easier to work that way. The entire time I would look over at the mass of my friends sitting around work tables and either Fred would look up at Angelina or Angelina would look up at Fred or one of the two would look at me like they had something they wanted to talk to me about. This, I knew meant that at some point this week they both were going to talk to me about the other one.

For some reason I'm that person in a group that everyone comes to talk to for advice. Fred says its because I have grown up faster then them and know more things to help, but quite frankly I think I'm the lest mature of the lot. I doubt any of the rest of them are so depressed on the whole "this is our last year together" thing.

Soon it was time to go to dinner. One of the better things about being a 6th year, you have a limited amount of classes you have to take and have a shit load of free periods which make the day seem shorter I've found.

At dinner Harry was sitting closer to us because the majority of the school believed the Prophet and he was the latest news in their sick little lives. While he was sitting in our mass of loudness to block out the others talking about him he was ranting about Umtoad. Finding it humorous the whole time how each time one of us sad something about her never said Umbridge or the same name for that matter. Always something like Um…bridgeplease, Dolortoad, and such forth.

Apparently Lowlump is in the Anti-Harry movement and they got into a feud about the return of He Who Must Not Be Named. Bitchbridge was not standing for this debate and gave Harry detention. Angelina was about to march into Umbitches to revolt because that was the night of the quidditch try-outs.

"I can't believe it! I told you that you had to go! You should have been careful enough to not get in trouble! You're lucky I don't turn it into seeker try-outs as well!" Angelina said at a loud upset voice but not loud enough to draw attention.

"Oh come off it Ang you know you could never replace Harry!" I said trying to say a joke to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah and he's damn well lucky I can't! Or I would in a heart beat!" Angelina continued

"I'm sorry Ang! I didn't think she would give me a detention for telling the truth!" Harry said getting frustrated now

"Will you two calm down! It's just try outs! It's not like he's missing a bloody game!" George roared at the two

At this Angelina turned to Harry and glared him right in the eye and said "If you even miss a minute of a game because of Imawhore then I swear I will find you a replacement!" Angelina said still glaring into Harry's eyes

"Blimey Ang, Harry's got enough hard times in life why do you have to make this situation worst! I mean how would you feel if the whole world thought you were lying about something you risked your life on, and if you even got a bloody detention for standing up for yourself!" Fred said to Angelina in a strict voice, and then looked sorry for ever learning how to speak as soon as he was done. The whole group was quiet for the rest of dinner.

I got done eating around the same time as Harry and Ron so the three of us headed up to the common room together.

"How is it that I've faced Voldermort himself and yet was slightly more scared just now by Angelina?" Harry said half laughing and ignoring the glares and talking around us.

"Are you for real, or are you just pulling my strings?" I asked slightly concerned.

"It's hard to say. Just now I was purely afraid. When I was with Voldermort it was more of a hateful fear." He answered a bit more serious as if thinking about what he was saying as he was saying it. Ron just looked at him waiting for him to be kidding.

"Never the less, I'd take Angelina over Voldermort any day." Harry finished laughing again.

When we got back to the common room they headed off to the boys dormitory and I headed to get ready for bed grab a book and go back down to sit in my chair and read.

I have a hard time sleeping and the girls in my room get mad if I leave any form of light on. So I've taken to reading in the common room and then going upstairs again when I feel tired enough.

By the time I got back down stairs Fred and George were just getting in. Might I add that it is now 10 o'clock and that dinner was over by 8.

"Where have you two been?" I asked while plopping down in my chair by what's now ambers of fire left in the fireplace.

"Just out walking and talking. Brothers are allowed to do that from time to time aren't they?" George asked smartly.

"Alas, normal brothers maybe, but you two are far from your average brothers" I answer causing George to be speechless. I have to give him a break thought it's late.

"Good night boys"

"Good night Katie" they said in unison as they headed up the stairs to their room.

Awhile past by and I was just me sitting alone in the common room. At times a ghost or two would walk threw but never was there any disturbance in my reading. Around what I'm guessing was about 3 in the morning I was still wide awake reading my book when Ron Weasley came in. He stared blankly at me for a bit as I looked at him from over my book then he said "Um…well goodnight sorry if I bothered your reading".

"No it's quite alright. Good night Ron" I replied and returned to my book.

Not but maybe 15 minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Fred.

"Do you mind if we talk…I can't sleep and figured you'd be down here" He said in a sheepish sort of voice.

"No, Not at all, what is it that you want to talk about" I said while book marking my page and closing my book to look up at him as he sat down on to the chair besides me.

"You can tell that I like Angelina, right?" he asked

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious"

"I thought so"

"That's it?"

"No… It's just I find myself thinking of her a lot and this being our last year and all I want to find a way to get her to understand that."

"Have you tried just talking to her about it?"

"Yeah last year after the ball we went for a walk and talked about it"

"Yeah I know, she is a girl after all and I being her friend know these kinds of things"

"Oh…"

"Fred you need to figure this out though, because lately everyone's been worried about how calm you are"

"Yeah well love makes you do crazy things…especially when they don't love you back"

"Do you really know that for sure!"

"Yes she said it last winter. She said that I was irrational and that we could have no future because I don't think about anything else but having fun"

"Well she shouldn't have said that"

"It's not all true…I mean I like having fun…who doesn't? It's just I don't want to be one of those boring old guys that having nothing good in their lives"

"Well there are a lot of ways to look at that. I feel the same way at times…I think"

"Yeah, George is the same way as me. That's to be expected. It just for me it's a little different because I actually feel guilt for not being "normal" enough for Angelina"

"Have you thought about trying to be "normal" for Angelina and still have fun?"

"Yeah, I have been. It's just not fun because I'm only thinking about Angel and everyone thinks I'm all depressed"

"You think we will all be happy by the end of the year?"

What kind of question is that? Is he referring to me? I'd say something but this is time to talk about him not me. That's just such a random question in here.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked after a silent moment of thinking

"Like…I don't know…er….do you think at the end of this year we will all be happy and friends. I don't want to loose you guys…" He said looking at the nonexistent fire.

"Yeah…I hope so…I don't want to loose you guys either…I mean it sucks for me and Hanna because we have to go threw another year of school with out you guys."

"Yeah….I'll write letters and make sure that 3 out of 5 of them blow up for you" We both chuckled at this and decided to head back for him and to bed for me.

I enjoy being the go-to girl for advice. I get to be closer to a lot of my friends. It's really the best feeling to be trusted.

The next morning I got up a lot less sudden then the morning before. I got up easily though. Not like normally when I have to physically force my self to get up. This morning it was more just like I was awake and then I stood up. So I woke up at like 5 in the morning (Yay for an hour of sleep!) and wasn't tired at all. I got my stuff together and went had a long shower and a nice walk and made it back to the common room by 7. At which time I met up with Hanna, Angelina, Fred, and George and we all made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I had this feeling today was going to be a good day. Not often do I have mornings like that, especially on a Wednesday! Even better was that my bruise was now completely gone.

"I told you it would go away by today!" George said slightly boasting at his skilled magic.

"What would?" I wasn't really thinking about what he was saying. I was still on the fact that this morning was going so well.

"Your bruise!" George said angry that was not making a big deal about it.

"Oh, yeah well it would have been nice if it was never there in the first place" I said acting like it was the worst thing to ever happen to me. It wasn't and I didn't mind it all that much. It was kind of fun to see how different people reacted to it.

"I thought you looked better with it there personally" Fred said laughing and elbowing me in the side.

Ladies and Gentlemen; Fred Weasley is back to his normal self again. Or he was when he said it. Then he was quick to look at Angelina who was giggling at his comment until he seemed completely happy with his statement.

Around this time Nearly Headless Nick floated by and said good morning to us. He was keen to point out that my bruise had in fact left my face and was thrilled that I got better so quickly. Some times I wonder if ghost still have brains in which to think about things before they speak them.

By now we were entering the Great Hall and heading to our normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting near us as well. Harry was complaining about having to face yet another day in the class that Satan took over. Angelina felt compelled to say something about the matter.

"Well just make sure you get everything you want to say out this week so she doesn't give you another detention during a quidditch event" She was joking of course but Harry didn't take it so.

"Well just make sure you leave every Friday open for me to be in hell" He said completely serious trying to show her that he didn't find her comment funny.

Suddenly the owls came in with everyone's morning mail. All of us, except Hermione, had canceled our Prophet subscription because that way we could read what they were saying and not all pay for it to support them. So I was not expecting to get any mail.

This is until I saw my owl, Adie, fly into the hall. She swooped down and dropped a letter on to my head then flew away.

"This is weird…" I said taking the letter from off the top of my head "My Mum and Pa wouldn't write me this early in the year"

"Does it say who it's from?" George asked

"Nope…"

As soon as I opened it I recognized the hand writing and closed it and put it into my pocket. It was from none other then the great captain himself Oliver Wood.

_Dear Katie, _

_I wanted to write to all of you that are left in school but decided I knew your owl the best, and being that I find her around my house all the time I decided I would just write to you instead. I herd Angelina is trying to replace me in more ways then one, I wish her luck. I wanted to know when your next Hogsmade visit was maybe we all could get together. Like a team Wood reunion. In case you were wondering I have been invited to tryout for the keeper position for the Wimbourne Wasps. I have a good feeling I won't make it this year but they have new tryouts every years so I always have a chance I guess. My mum and dad are quiet the proud ones. They've been boasting all around their works. Also I was wondering if you could give me a update about Harry. My parents believe the Prophet as most people do I'm sure, but I don't see how Cedric Diggory could just up and die in a silly little maze. Anything you know or can tell me on the subject is well respected. _

_Love, _

_Oliver (Big head in case you've forgotten my real first name) _

This is a perfect example of why I'm so pissed about everyone leaving this year. Me and Oliver were really close when he was here and now almost 2 years later and it's the first bloody time he has even acknowledged the fact that he is still alive. I sort of understand though for him because he has been running all over the world trying to get someone to let him on their quidditch team. I would be so stressed out the thought of even trying to do was he's doing is stressful. Oh and in case you were wondering, when he was here I never called him Oliver. It was always like "Hey Big head when's practice tonight!" so that explains the "(Big head in case you've forgotten my real first name)" part of the letter.

"Hey Katie who's it from?" Hanna asked getting impatient because for awhile now I had been just staring off into space thinking about the letter.

"OH, sorry it's from Oliver" I said after realizing Hanna said something

"Wow I didn't know you remembered his first name" Fred said sarcastically

"Yeah neither did he apparently because he signed it in parenthesis as Big Head" I stated

"Sooo what did he want?" Angelina asked knowing the answer she was going to get

"What do you think he wants? He was boasting about his quidditch life and mocking you for replacing him in more ways then one." I answered

"What's new in his quidditch life?" Harry asked as he sat back down from where ever he went.

"I don't know something about the Wasps letting him try out for the keeper spot. He doesn't think he'll make it though" I answered rereading that part in the letter

"Oh, and he wanted to check in on you too Harry. He doesn't believe the Prophet because he knows that Cedric wouldn't "just up and die in a silly little maze" he wants to know if there is any news he is not hearing about." I said getting Harry's attention so he would fully listen to me

"Hmm…you can tell he wasn't here last year or he would know that it wasn't a little maze at all." He said jokingly

"But I don't care what you tell him. Just answer how you feel fit because apparently my word is no word at all." He continued not laughing any more and looking from Ron to another boy in their year.

They started off for class after that and Hanna and I took their example and went to class. Class was basically the same it was the day before, nothing happens in most of our classes and then we ignore devilsbridge threw out her class. Tiredness hit me hard during lunch so I went upstairs to sleep during lunch and my free period afterwards.

I woke up went to Transfiguration and came back for my last free period. I was more awake now from my nap a lunch and needed some fresh air so decided to go for a walk around the grounds. Not many people were outside because it was a cold fall day and getting colder now because it was almost night time. I didn't mind thought, personally I love the cold. So I went and sat against a tree down near the black lake and just thought to myself for awhile. Then I remembered I needed to write back to Oliver.

_Dear Big Head (Oh and I did remember that Oliver was your first name), _

_That's great that you got a chance on the Wasps. I think you'll make it. Oh that was great what you said about Angelina because she has been freaking out about "living in your shadow" so far this whole term. Tryouts for a new keeper are on Friday. I will be sure to tell you who the new one is as soon as we find out. I don't want to go to into detail about Harry because I've herd the Ministry has made a habit of intercepting owls in and out of the school. It's a bitch; the Ministry has taken over the school. There is even this lady they squeezed in here who thinks she's better then Dumbledore or something. I'm not afraid for the Ministry to know what I think about her because I don't care if they know that. She even dared to give Harry a detention for this Friday after it was declared by Angelina that all of the Gryffindor Quidditch needed to be at keeper tryouts this Friday. Angelina was about to go give this lady a piece of her mind, I wished you were here just to see how you would have reacted. Oh and about your parents bragging about your Wasps tryouts, at lest I now I know where you got your big head from. Harry wanted me to assure you that it was not a "little" maze but he is happy you believe him. It really wasn't little. I was telling Fred and George the day of that if I had to go in there I would just continually run until I just sit down and rock back and forth for a bit. It kind of ticks me off as well though that they are trying to get people to believe that Cedric just like trip or something and died. It's very much an insult to his name. They could have thought of something better to say if they don't want us to think it was you-know-who. And our next Hogsmade visit I think is in a few weeks. I will be sure to tell you when for sure when I write to you about the tryouts. Sorry for writing you a book but it has been two years. _

_Love, _

_Katie _

After writing to Oliver I went up to the Owlery to try to find Adie found her and sent her off with my letter, then started back to the school to go to dinner.

About half way to the school I spotted Angelina looking around for what I was guessing was me.

"Looking for something?" I asked as approaching her

"Actually I was looking for you. I was wondering if we could talk about something" She said joyfully at the fact that she found me

"Sure, that's what I'm for isn't it?" I said half jokingly

"In this case, yes. I wanted to talk to you about Fred" Why is it I only half expected her to say that?

"And what is it you wanted to say about Fred?"

"Well remember the first night we were here and I said I was looking for a good guy that I didn't think I was going to find and Alicia jokingly said well what about Fred and I got mad?"

"Yeah I remember that"

"Well do you think he's a good guy?"

"Yeah I think Fred is a great guy"

"Hmmm… I love being around Fred…I really do, It's just I don't see him as a settling down real thinking kind of guy. And that's what I'm looking for now."

"Well it's not that Fred is not a realistic person, he just likes to have fun more then he likes to work and you have to respect that"

"Yeah…I do I just don't know if this whole joke shop thing will take him anywhere and I don't want to live in a little shack where I can't afford to buy my kids school books"

"Well if that's your biggest concern go looking for men in the Slytherin house" I said joking around

"Ha ha very funny, you know what I mean though right?"

"Yeah, just I know that you both are good together and I know that if you really like him enough to be thinking about you two in the future you should respect what he wants to do no matter what it may mean."

"Yeah…er….I guess your right"

For a couple of minutes she just stared off into the lake.

"Thanks for talking to me"

"Like I said it's what I'm here for"

At this we walked together up to the great hall for dinner. When we got in there she went and sat next to Fred. I could see he was happy and she was giving him a chance. I didn't care what happened for the rest of the night because nothing could be better than or ruin that.

I didn't read that night more or less just sat in my chair holding my knees and stared out the window. Why didn't I have someone like Fred and Angelina had each other? They really are cute together and I hope that they figure that out before the end of the year so I will know for sure that they are together. I wonder if there is a guy around this school somewhere for me. I've never really had a boyfriend. I guess I always am more like a friend then a girlfriend in guys' eyes.

The next day was pretty basic. Nothing worth reporting happened really. So before I knew it was Friday and time for the quidditch tryouts. Oliver sent another letter just to make Angelina feel more nervous about the tryouts.

We all had to bare Angelina freaking out for the rest of the day. Fred tried really hard to calm her down. I think I was the only one finding that cute.

Then it was time, Gryffindor Quidditch team keeper tryouts were about to begin. Unfortunately there were very few people trying for the role. The only person I actually knew was Ron Weasley. Who was having a hard time playing knowing that Fred and George were there to mock every mess up he did. I yelled at them after awhile.

We had been there trying to decide for quite sometime before the team (minus Harry) went into the locker rooms to discus the nights tryouts. Every time one of the team members complained about being there I reminded them that Harry was currently stuck in a small room with the devil in a toad form.

"I can't decide on this! Are you sure there isn't someone hiding that wants to try out!" Angelina said pacing back and forth threw out the locker room.

"Um nope…I'm sure Ron was hiding but you saw him perform." George joked

"Yes and unfortunately I think he may have been the best." Angelina said plopping down on the bench in the middle of the room

"Well if he gets in Mrs.Weasley will be proud…carries family tradition if I'm correct" I said to try to help things George and Fred just lifted there arms

"So then Ron it is?" Angelina said not believing the words she was saying

"He wasn't that bad…as soon as he gets over playing in front of people he will be great" Alicia said sitting next to Angelina

"He really isn't that bad Angel he just gets really nerves…I suppose it really is our fault" Fred said referring to he and George.

"We'll make him better" I said

"He's no Oliver" Angelina said throwing her head into her hands

"Oh come off it Ang you knew you weren't going to get another Big Head. And just forget about what he said in the letter you know he was just joking!" I yelled at Angelina for being irrational.

"I'm sure Harry would be happy to have Ron on the team" Alicia said looking at the rest of us to agree

"Oh...yeah…yeah" the twins and I said all at the same time

"So I guess Ron it is then" She said with a large sigh and then left the locker room to tell Ron.

When she told him I thought we were going to have to send for Madame Pomfrey. Fred and George walked over to him and messed up his hair assuring him and telling him to send an Owl to their mother.

Back at the common room we were all celebrating Ron as keeper and Harry came back and was happy too. I decided to take this time to go up to the room and write Oliver a letter.

_Dear Big Head (I like name better for you), _

_Just wanted to give you an update on the replace wood mission. First I would like to tell you thank you thank you very much for making me deal with the most stressed out Angelina you could ever imagine. Now I know your going to laugh but the new keeper of the Gryffindor team is none other then Ronald Weasley. He really is pretty good, and I'm sure Harry is pleased to have someone his age on the team. Of course he is not you but we are hoping to train him to be. I know it won't be that hard. And who knows most of their family is pretty good at quidditch. I mean look at Charlie, he was one of the best seekers Gryffindor has ever seen. Oh and our Hogsmade visit isn't until a like a month. You should come up to visit sometime though. It would be nice to see you again. Even if its not during a Hogsmade weekend you do remember that meeting you would include Fred and George. And that way we could talk about other issues with a curtain someone on team wood. _

_Love, _

_Katherine Elizabeth Bell (I decide to be formal to show my importance over you who we just address as Big Head) _

I walked up to the Owlery, at like maybe 10 at night but never got caught, and sent my letter to Wood.

By the time I got back into the common room everyone was in bed except Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were doing some O.W.L year homework.

"It's a bitch being in O.W.L year. I remember not believing how much homework I had last year. Wish I could tell you it gets easier but can't say that it doesn't" I said smiling at them working so hard

"Where did you just come from?" Harry asked

"Oh I just went for a walk to send out a owl. Wood wanted to know who the new keeper was going to be" I answered looking at Harry weird for wondering where it was that I went, they all know I walk around the grounds at night.

"You didn't get caught by Umbridge or anyone!" He asked in disbelief

"Umm… no didn't even see anyone…why do you ask?"

"I just figured with Umbridge being here there would be more security in the halls at night"

The whole time Harry was talking to me he seemed to be holding his hand in pain. I knew if I asked he would tell me it was like a hand cramp or something. Which is understandable with that much homework but this seemed to be different.

I decided to just go to bed early tonight because I am sure that there would be practice tomorrow and didn't want to be overtired.

The next morning I got up in barely enough time to get to breakfast. I got down there and the gang was all sitting in their normal seats with a gap where I normally am. I got to the table and there was a muffin, a cup of coffee, and a letter.

"We saved you some breakfast, seems the earlier you go to bed the later you wake up." Angelina said pointing to the muffin and cup

"I tried to get you up but you didn't even budge. By the time I got down here I started to wonder if you were dead or not." Hanna said

"You got a letter and we were good and restrained ourselves." George send pointing to the letter next to the muffin.

"Yeah but it wasn't going to last much longer if you hadn't gotten here" Alicia said

"Look you guys don't even need me you can just leave spaces and feed me and I don't need to even be here" I said laughing at the site of what I normally eat and the emptiness of where I sit

"I guess I need to do something more spontaneous from now on so I feel like I actually need to be here" I continued while picking up the letter

_Dear Katherine Elizabeth Bell(For the record I'm going to start calling you Katie Beth because it sounds to me it fits you), _

_Really Ron Weasley! I'll have to try to come to one of your games to see how he is. I doubt I will be able to come for a Hogsmade visit because I've had to plan a lot for the next few months. We should meet this weekend. Tomorrow sound good? I know its sudden but I have nothing to do this weekend and I'm sure Fred and George can find a way to get you all out here. Whoever can come should come if not just make sure someone comes. I really need to hear something about an old teammate and am off for awhile next week. So write back and tell me if anyone is going to bother to show. By the way, how is it you got to the Owlery that late in the night? You should become some form of stealth agent for something or someone because you have always amazed me about that. Well better get going. Please get SOMEONE to show tomorrow. I need to get my Hogwarts gossip fix. _

_Love, _

_Big Head _

"So who's it from?" George said. I really do have the nosiest friends around

"Oh just Big Head again., he is just responding to my letter I sent last night. Hey can anyone sneak out tomorrow? He wants to meet us in Hogsmade." I answered

"I know I can't Umbridge will realized I'm missing and send a search party getting us all caught" Harry scoping the teachers' table sadly

"If a big mass of any of us go they will notice" Alicia said

"Well he wants to meet someone to talk about Harry. I haven't told him anything in fear the Ministry will intercept it." I said

"Well that was a good idea" Harry said almost pleased at the fact and looked at me after looking over the teachers' table again.

"We can get you alone out there Katie. They never seem to notice when your missing." Fred said looking at me and George

"Um…I guess I can go alone…" I said very unenthusiastically

"It's really the only way we won't get caught. If it was any other year it wouldn't matter but now that Umbutt is here they are more protective and would notice and care that we all left. Any other time it would be like just a slap on the hand and say don't do it again but now she is here to right away tell the Ministry and then the next thing _"Students escaping Hogwarts" _is all over the Prophet" Angelina said

"And we don't want to stand up Oliver Wood. We would never hear the end of it" George continued

"And you are the most stealth and lest watched of anyone who he would want to talk to. Plus he has been sending the letters to you, not us." Fred finished

"I know this is off topic but I wasn't in the room last night. Do we have practice today?" I asked Angelina

"No, but back on topic are you going to go?" she answered

"I guess I don't really have any other choice do I?"

"What's with everyone talking in question?" Fred asked

"Who's everyone?" George then asked

"Who do you think?" Alicia said

"What's with taking a simple matter so far?" I asked

Then we all started laughing.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Hanna asked as she sat down

We all started laughing harder. Alicia was the first one to get enough air to speak and so was the one to be able to explain to Hanna what we were laughing at.

After breakfast was over, no one else was left in the great hall and the houses elves finally kicked us out, I wrote another letter to Oliver.

_Dear Big Head, _

_If they ever intercept our letters they are going to think we are using code names or something. Anyways I guess I alone will meet you in Hogsmade tomorrow because we (meaning they) came to the conclusion that if we all left to meet you they new lady would notice and then before we knew it the whole world would think students are escaping from Hogwarts. So we (once again they) decide that they would send me, the most stealth and lest watched, to meet you. That way we wouldn't have to listen to you complain for a year about the time we never came to see you when we had the chance. So I guess I will meet you tomorrow at noon in front of Honeyduke's. _

_Love, _

_Katie Beth (My aunt calls me that, just proves who lame you are) _

At lunch Adie was back with another letter for me.

_Dear Katie Beth Bell (I don't care it fits you plus Beth Bell is fun to write), _

_Well as long as someone comes I'm fine with that. I will see you there. _

_Love, _

_Big Head (Ha they might but it would be funny) _

"That was some what a waste of parchment." I said closing the letter

"What was it about?" Hanna asked For some reason we were the only ones in lunch today.

"Just Oliver saying that he just wants someone to meet him….where are the others?"

"I don't know exactly…Fred and Angelina went for a walk and Harry and them are off doing something I'm sure and George and Lee are probably asleep somewhere."

"Hmm…It's kind of lonely"

"Yeah…spacey though..."

"Yeah"

We both stared around the table at the emptiness.

"Want to get some food and just go back and eat it in our room?" I asked

"Um…yeah actually" She said laughing at our pathetic ness

"You know what I just realized….?" I asked as we were heading back to our room with some sandwiches

"What's that?" Hanna said taking a bite of a cookie she had in her arms

"This is what it's going to be like all year next year. We can't even handle it just for lunch" I answered

"Well I guess we're going to be eating a lot in our dorms next year" she said laughing

We both laughed about the thought of us just sitting in our dorm for every meal.

Everyone was back for dinner and we told the rest of the gang about how pathetic we are going to be.

The night Harry, Fred, and George talked to me about how I was going to get out the next morning. Harry gave me this map that showed me where everyone was. I slightly creped me out but was useful in this case. Fred and George then showed me a safe way out.

The next morning I went to breakfast, finished planning with the twins and then started my plan.

I had to go threw this really creepy hall way that turned into a trap door. From there I went threw a tunnel and up some stairs. Before I knew it, it was 11:45 and I was in the cellar of Honeyduke's. I found a bathroom down there that Fred told me about in which I changed out of my robes into something that would make me stick out less as a student when I had to walk threw the store. It all worked, I couldn't believe it. I had with out Fred or George made it out of the school into Hogsmade. This was a proud moment for me. I guess this is my spontaneity that I was looking for yesterday morning. Well it was some what planned but hey, who would have thought that little old Katie Bell would sneak out of school.

I got out of the store and saw what looked to me to be a large enough head to belong to Oliver Wood. I only knew it was him after I herd

"Katie Beth is that you?"

"BIG HEAD!" I yelled and leaped on to him with my arms around his neck.

"I'm surprise you got out here. Was it hard?" He asked after looking embarrassed and pushing me off of him.

"No, not really that bad, I'm just so bad ass they don't except me to even think to do something like this"

"Yeah… I didn't even think you said bad ass."

We both chuckled at that.

"So what's going on with this new lady at your school?" Oliver asked as we sat down on a bench to talk.

"Oh, she is the devil in a toad's body. Her name is Dolores Umbridge and she works for the Ministry. Because of the whole Prophet thing happening and then Harry used magic out of school last summer so the Ministry put her in here. She acts like she owns the place too. We all hate her. Oh and she looks like a giant toad."

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with that. Well look at the bright side she's only going to be here for a year if she is teaching Dark Arts."

"Yeah that's what people have been saying. I can only hope."

"So what exactly happen last year?"

"Well apparently the Tri-Wizard cup was some sort of port key and it took them to you-know-who. Because he only wanted Harry he killed off Cedric and then Harry barely escaped with Cedric's body. The Ministry doesn't want to believe this I guess so have been making up all the things you've herd."

"That sucks for Harry. First to see someone die like that and then have no one believe you. Well at lest they aren't saying he killed Cedric…yet"

"Yeah…won't be surprised if they start something like that"

"So most of the team is Weasleys, hun?"

"Wow off topic much? But yeah, never thought you'd be replaced by him did you?"

"Better him then a few others I could think of."

"I guess that's true"

"So how's your life going?"

"Mine….well other then the Wasps tryouts it's really not going anywhere."

"Well, I don't know if it's safe for you to make the team" I said in a weird tone

"Why's that?" He asked sounding concerned

"If you make the team that means your head will get even bigger. And if it gets any bigger I'm afraid it might explode"

"Oh Ha Ha very funny"

"I thought it was" I say cracking up at my own joke.

"What time are they thinking you're going to be back in school?"

"Who knows, they won't miss me though"

"Doesn't Angelina have practice this today?"

"Nope, you're the only one who makes everyone practice every Saturday and Sunday."

"Oh well then do you want to go for a drink or something?"

"Sure"

"The Three Broomsticks or Hogs Head?"

"I don't care"

"Broomsticks it is then"

He stood up and helped me up from the bench and we walked together to the three broomsticks. Once in there he bought me a butterbeer and he got something else. We sat at a little table off in the corner sort of.

"So other then what we have already talked about is anything exciting happening in the life of Katie Bell?"

"Nope not really"

"Well that was a lame start to a conversation"

"Well then you obviously need to work on that."

"That or you need to get a more interesting life:

"Isn't the truth, but if I understand correctly your life is not much more exciting"

"Yeah can't argue there…how is everyone else"

"Um…Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia are preparing for life after Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are up to their same old beginning of the year routine, and Hanna and I are finding ourselves completely pathetic without Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia so complain about having to do so for an entire year."

"Yeah it sucks not being the same age as your friends…I had friends my age and what not but I'm just a lot more devoted to quidditch then anything else so got closer to you guys"

"Yeah same story kind of for me…did you just confess a fault in your life?"

"There is no fault in that, how can you blame someone for being so good at quidditch other's hate you for it"

"Is that your reasoning for everyone hating you?"

"No because no one can really hate me"

"Oh? What make you think this"

"Because no one does, I'm just too much of a loveable guy" He said with a cocky smile on his face

"More people would love you if they could fit in a room with your head"

"They do magic to make the room bigger just so they can"

"That or because they are afraid it's contagious"

"You amaze me Katie Beth"

"How you walk and stay balanced with your head amazes me Big Head"

"You should probably be getting back?" Oliver asked looking at his watch

"I don't know…why what time is it?"

"Almost 6 o'clock"

"Holy crap I've spent 6 hours with you!"

"Guess so"

"There must be like a 3 hour time difference from Hogwarts to your head"

"That one was creative, come on I'll walk you back to Honeyduke's"

And he did. I had a lot of fun with him today. Maybe next year I can borrow this map from Harry and come out here and meet up with the whole gang every weekend. Oliver even walked me into the store. We got to the door into the basement when he hugged me good-bye and then Apperated when I went into the basement to seem like we both left together that way.

* * *

**a/n Yay for longness! If anything is messed up blame the site because I had to do a lot of different things so I could upload this chapter.**


	3. Moody Nights In The Rain

**a/n Not as long the last chapter, but hopefully just as good, or maybe even better if you didn't like the last chapter! I have to add though that if anything is to dramatic I was REALLY moody this week and like dieing from a really bad headache all week so it might be a little dramatic or moody or just not make since. Don't you love how every week I have something to blame my lack of making since on? Well read,love and_ PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_**

The next few days were pretty much basic. Angelina made practice every night. I was begining to fear she had turned into Big Head. Most of the time she let Harry off because he was in his O.W.L. year and had shit loads of homework. Ron however had to come to each one.

Here we were Thursday afternoon. Fred, George, Harry, and I were at practice sitting on the ground, yep on the ground at quidditch practice. We were all sitting in a circle playing with the grass in the field for there was nothing better to do.

"Doesn't anyone have any ideas of what we could do right now!" George said in frustration throwing his blade of grass toward the middle of our little circle

"Nope" Fred, Harry, and I said in unison

"Well look at the bright side at lest Wood isn't here to make us do pointless exercises this whole time" Fred said throwing his blade as well

"I don't know, I think I would rather be doing that then just sitting here not being aloud to move to any where else" I said still staring at my piece of grass

"I would rather be able to leave and do something else" Harry said

And we all agreed.

"Well she will let you leave" I said finally looking up from my blade of grass

"You think?" Harry asked and looked curiously at me for awhile before getting up and talking to Angelina

Before we knew it he was laughing at us back down in the field while heading into the locker room.

"WHAT WAS THAT! WHY DOES HE GET TO LEAVE!" George said standing up and throwing more ground chunks on the ground in protest

"He had to go do homework!" Angelina screamed back as Alicia was telling Ron a trick to be able to get quickly from one hoop to the other.

"Well maybe I do to!" George said

"Oh yeah I will believe that the day you get an O on a test!" She yelled back

"You three should do suicides if you're bored!" She continued after some thought.

"Thank you George!" I said sarcastically as I went to get my broom.

Suicides in quidditch is were you fly 3 times around the pitch then land and run from one hoop to the other then leap back onto your broom and weave in and out of the stands of the pitch. You do that over and over and have to do different things on your broom each time.

We did that for like 2 hours. We weren't allowed to help teach because I threw too hard and Fred and George just laughed at Ron every time he missed. Fred and I were sure to make things worse for George. Finally at around eight we were set free.

"Ron is not getting any better and we are being put threw more work then we would have with Wood!" George never learned from his protest and now Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and I were in the team room discussing the days practice.

"Even I think this is some what mad Angelina and I like to do these kinds of things" I said plopping dead into a chair in the room.

"Angel today was pretty dumb. We need to get Ron in a real situation before he gets knocked out during the Slytherin game." Fred said then almost ducked in fear she was going to hit him.

"We do need to approach this differently Ang or we will never win a game." Alicia said

"Like get Ron not afraid of the quaffle and then maybe set up a defense of sorts?" I asked and Alicia agreed.

"Then I am going to put you in charge of Ron!" Angelina said falling to the floor putting her head in her hands. Fred fell down next to her trying to comfort her.

"I'm the worst captain ever!" She cried out after awhile.

"No you're not, I'm sure there have been much worse and they didn't have Ron on their team. We will help you and we will get threw this year in victory!" Fred said

"Tomorrow take the day off, me and Alicia will get Ron better" I said rolling on to the floor next to Angelina and Fred.

After about an hour of debating we decided that Angelina was going to practice with Fred, George, and Harry and then she was going to try to make some plays that had defense players in them. Meanwhile Alicia and I were going to take on Ron.

I wrote to Big Head for some advice that night. I figured if he knew anything, he would know how to train people to be keepers.

_Dear Big Head,_

_I have been put in charge of Ron for tomorrow's practice and I need some advice on to how to go about making him a good keeper. I figure that being that you are in love with quidditch and you yourself have been a captain as do indeed play keeper that you would be able to be much help in this topic. Oh and how's life while we are here. Your favorite teammate is no longer anyone else's. The lady from the lake has been ok around me at lest for now. Write back as soon as possible!_

_Love, Katie _

That night I was up late trying to think of how I was going to make Ron any better then he was. I got up and rushed down to the Great Hall to see if Adie was waiting for me. And indeed she was sitting at my spot of the table waiting with a letter in her beak.

_Dear Katie,_

_Good luck with that. The only thing I can tell you is to make sure he knows how to hit the quaffle, and that he is not afraid of it. Sorry I couldn't write a long letter. I have the first day of tryouts today. Wish me luck! I will defently need it._

_Love, a not so big right now head _

So that was it. I guess he must be stressed out and not want to be thinking so much about being a keeper. Can't imagine what that would feel like. I was going to faint just trying to get on the school team. Well I need to go get threw the day so I can get to practice.

Ron looked scared as he got to us on the field. I don't blame him for what we were about to put him threw.

"Put this on and go stand on the ground where you would be in the air near the hoops" I said handing him a suit of padding.

"This is going to teach you to not be afraid of a quaffle" I said picking up a quaffle and placing it in my right arm

"There is no way with that on that this will hurt you. So I want you to just stand there, Okay?" I asked. He nodded, was a bit scared I could tell because he didn't want to speak.

I threw the first quaffle at him. It hit him square in the chest. He looked down at his chest almost in shock that I really threw it at him.

"See now did that hurt?" I asked

"No…it didn't" he answered

"No so scary right?"

"No, not if it can't hurt me"

"Good because now I want you to try to hit it over here" I said placing a bag at the mark I wanted him to aim at.

I threw another quaffle at him. He hit it and it flew in the other direction of the bag.

"Okay so this is what we are going to work on." I said with a sigh and picked up another quaffle.

"Aim at the bag again" I said then threw the quaffle and he got closer to the bag this time.

"Good and again" I said picking up the quaffle and throwing it again.

This time it came straight back to me.

"Okay, that wasn't bad but we want to make sure you don't do that because then I can just throw it again if I am the other team right?" I asked. He nodded in agreement

"So then every time that happens I'm going to throw it back harder"

I threw another quaffle at him and it landed in my arms; I threw the quaffle quickly back at him and hit him in the stomach. This caused him to fall over backwards.

We did this for some time. He hit the target maybe four out of ten times. So we just kept doing it. I started to move the target it to so he could try to aim in different spots.

Then we got into the air and he did a lot better then he was doing on the ground. Then I started flying at him and throwing. He did pretty well. Practice was over finally after a long time worth of drills I was doing with him.

Then I went back into the common room. I took a shower and then sat and stared off into nothing for awhile in the common room. I was having one of those kinds of weeks.

"Katie?" I herd a female voice say behind me. When I turned around I was shocked to see Hermione Granger sitting behind me.

"Yes?" I responded

"We are getting a bunch of people together at the Hogs Head this weekend during the Hogsmade visit to talk about Umbridge and a way to learn defensive spells without her. I was wondering if you would come along too." She asked me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah that sounds like it will be fun. I'll see you there" I said smiling back easing her smile into a happy one as she got up and went to find more people.

I continued sitting there staring at nothing for a good bit of the night. Like an hour before I was going to go to bed I herd a loud noise over near the bulletin board. It was something from Umbridge.

It was like some form of degree restricting student organizations. Including quidditch and we had to get her to approve whether or not we could have a team. This was reason for me to write yet another letter to Wood.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I don't know why I used your real name, just not in the mood I guess. Just need to talk to someone, and I have knowledge I thought you would care to know. First off is that Umbridge has made a Degree that all student organizations have to go threw her now because the Ministry made up some important job for her to do here. So that means she has to approve our quidditch team. We aren't allowed to practice again until she approves us, and we needed it. I hope you did well at your first day of tryouts. You'll do well; I have no doubts in your quidditch abilities. I wish I could see how you would react to this new degree. I would be better then TV. Well I guess I'm going to go send this and go to bed. _

_Love, Katie_

I hurried to the Owlery; yep I went to the Owlery at like four in the morning to send Oliver a letter. I sent my letter off with Adie and then got back to the room with out being seen. Then I went to bed.

Not for long after that Hanna was keen to wake me up perhaps three hours after I had gone to bed. She was excited about the Hogsmade visit.

"Oh yeah, are you going to that meeting in Hog's Head?" I asked her as she was jumping on my bed to get me up

"No…My mom wrote me a couple days ago to be careful and that if she caught me getting in trouble or hanging out with Harry then she would send me away to Muggle boarding school." She answered somewhat disappointed

"Oh, well I said I would go" I said sounding sorry

She understood and then went to meet with some more of her friends. I got up and dressed and met up with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia in the common room. Lee left with out us. We went to the village, the entire time I was mostly zoning out remembering the night I had spent with Oliver in this very town. Just some how it seemed some where completely different, that night it was quiet and like we were the only people in the world. Today was crazier and everyone was here. Before I knew it we were walking into the Hog's Head.

I still didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. I was just there because I like to break rules and start things. The whole time I was just zoning out on nothing. I voted when I had to then we all left.

We got back for dinner and there was another letter waiting for me.

_Dear Katie,_

_Is something wrong? Your right it would be better then TV to see me react to that degree. I don't know if I am good enough to get on the team. There were a lot of better guys there. For the first time in life I think my head is pretty normal sized. You would be proud. You're lucky I'm not there to get you to bed earlier; you really should get more sleep though. And be careful wondering the grounds late at night. Even without Umbridge there they would be mad about that. Well I'll talk to you later I'm sure._

_Love,_

_Just Oliver_

"You two have been writing a lot to each other" Alicia said pointing to my letter

"So?" I asked looking up from it.

"Is there something going on in your life that we should know about?" She asked in the queer little screechy voice implying that you like someone.

I didn't answer with words. I just stared at her for awhile and the answer was pretty clear.

"I'll take that as a no" You bet you'll take that as a no.

That night I listened to Oliver and went to bed early. Last time I ever listen to him because when I got up in the morning you can bet Fred and George messed with my bed again. It's always the bed. Every time I would go to get off it would rise up really high so that I couldn't. Eventually I waited for it to get to the bottom then safely jumped down.

In the next week went by fast. I basically went to practice everyday after it was approved. And went to Harry's first little D.A. meeting.

Which was pretty basic. We talked about what we were going to do. Hermione gave us these little coin things. I had never been in this room before. George later explained how it was the room of requirements. I didn't really listen though. For the most part I found myself oddly enough thinking about quidditch. Our game against Slytherin was this weekend. And every time I saw Ron I thought of it. It was going to be an interesting game. The first of the last games with the majority of Team Wood, after this year it would only be me and Harry. For some reason that really upset me, like every time it even crossed my mind I felt like was going to burst out in tears.

It's like I'm pregnant or something lately with my mood swings. Eee scary, I'm going to be one of those really scary pregnant ladies.

Most of the meeting was spent thinking like that. Most of my life was spent like that. George and Alicia kept asking me about it. They were always together lately; I think they are going to get together. That is if George will settle down and if he is good enough for Alicia.

That was my whole week in a nut shell. And then it was time for the wonderful Slytherin Game.

We were in the locker rooms and I could hear some sort of song coming from the stands.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's a song" George said angrily

"About Ron…not good things" Fred said just as upset

I decided to go talk to Ron about it.

"Oy! Ron!" I said when I got to him in the locker room

"What is it?" He asked turning to me

"Don't let those idiots effect you. Go out and play the game I know is in you. You were getting close to being as good as Oliver this last practice." I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"You'll do alright, I know you can…just try to make yourself think so, Okay?"

He shook his head in agreement and I went to give a similar speech to Angelina.

The game was crazy. Ron wasn't saving many. Angelina got a few goals, as did I (I sound like Oliver for a second there) and the Harry caught the snitch. We Won.

The game was over, we won. There was a sore loser on the other team though, Malfoy. He was taunting the Weasleys. Fred and George were about to kill him, the muggle way, but Angelina, Alicia, and I grabbed Fred and Harry grabbed George. This was until Malfoy said something about Harry's mom, then he and George were free. They were beating the shit out of Malfoy for awhile before anyone got to them to stop them.

They were sent to Umbridge, I was about to cry. Worst of all was that Fred was sent along too.

It all happened so fast, just like that they were gone. Umbridge kicked them off the quidditch team and even took away their brooms. I was crying for a very long time. Not in the common room though. I was down near a forest where no one would find me. I just sat there and cried for hours by myself. In one meet, I had one meet to play for our last year with Fred and George. Then with Harry gone we would never win. Team Wood was gone, forever, just like that. Fred and George wanted to leave school now. IT IS ALL THAT UMBITCHES FAULT! If she never came here then we would still be having fun, having a good last year together.

I decided to write to Oliver. Maybe he could comfort me, everyone else who tried just made things worse.

_Dear Oliver,_

_The worst thing happened today. We won the game, Harry caught the snitch. But this one Slytherin was upset and started mouthing off. He was making fun of the Weasley family. Angelina, Alicia, and I were holding Fred and at first Harry had George. Then the boy said something about Harry's mom. Before we knew it George and Harry were beating the crap out of the kid. So George, Harry, and Fred (even though he didn't do anything) were kicked off the team and are not allowed to ever play quidditch ever again, ordered by Umbitch. That's it, in one game my year was ruined, and WE WON! It's my last year with Fred and George and this whore has to ruin everything! This year was supposed to be fun and full of good memories, because I don't know what's going to happen next year, like where anyone will be. This is my goodbye year and she ruined it! I don't know what to do. I'm so frustrated and upset. I've been sitting outside since the end of the meet. Any word of advice would be nice._

_Love, Katherine_

As I was walking back to my hiding spot, after I sent my letter, Angelina spotted me and came running over.

"You okay!" She asked when she got to me, for I stayed at a normal walking pace ignoring the fact she was running after me.

"If I say yes will you know that I'm lying?" I said stopping to turn to her with tears in my eyes.

"Is it about the quidditch thing?" She asked as we sat down on the ground

"Yes…well no…that plus other things I guess" I said and threw my head onto my arms that were crossed over my knees.

"What is it then!" She asked putting her hand on my back trying to comfort me.

"It's just, you all are leaving this year and I'm not. Nor am I ready for you to leave me. You're going off into the world and I'll fall behind. You will have your lives mostly figured out before I am even out of school. This is like my last year with you guys and that bitch had to come and ruin everything!" I said still crying in my arms.

"We will still be friends after school!" She said trying to sit me up.

"Not like we are here! We will all have our own lives to live; we won't be able to just good off all day anymore!" I yelled plopping back into my ball form.

"But we will still be friends! And don't let Umwhore affect you! We can just ignore her and still have fun!" She said trying once again to sit me up and held me up this time.

"What and then get expelled?" I yelled trying to fight her holding me up.

"At lest then we will leave together!" She said jokingly. We laughed for a bit about that.

"Yeah but still we have this year left. What are we going to look back to and think 'oh yeah that was a great year'? Nothing worth remembering has really happened this year! I wanted enough memories that I could write a book about it, you know what I mean?" I said finally calming down a bit and talking at a normal tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean…We have many other memories though so just this year doesn't matter." She said obviously happy that I had returned to a normal pitch

"Yeah… I guess your right…I'm just not ready to let go of you guys" I said now in a even softer then normal voice as I stared off on to the grounds in front of us.

"I would have never thought something like this would bring you down. I always thought of you as the girl ready for everything, a girl who couldn't wait to grow up. It's weird for me to see you like this. I've always looked up to you for your strong ness" Angelina said staring what seemed like a point further then that in which I was staring at.

"Sorry to bring you down….but that's not me…I'm not ready to let go…not yet at lest" I said still staring.

For awhile we just sat there on a hill staring off into no where. It was starting to get darker and colder, which means I had been outside for most of the day.

"I think I'm going to give Fred a go… he really loves me and I've never had someone act like that towards me…and plus I think I love him back." Angelina said after awhile looking back at me.

"Oh way to put the topic on you Ang." I said with a smile on my face looking at her.

"See that's what I love about you. Here you are bawling your eyes out and then at first chance you crack a joke." She said pushing me in the shoulder.

"But no, I think it's good, you and Fred. Then maybe I can stay over at your house when your married and it's a two friends for one deal" I said smiling still.

"That's one way to look at it" She said smiling along now

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked more serious

"Yeah a little bit I guess" I said staring back at the grounds

"Want to head into dinner?" She said standing up

"No…I think I'm going to stay out here for a little bit longer" I said looking up at her to confirm my response.

"Right, so see you in the morning?" She said laughing. She was implying that I was going to sit out here all night. And I might.

"Yeah…so good night" I said smiling up at her as she turned to walk away.

I sat and watched as the sun went down over the Black lake. I had been sitting out here all day, and what did that get me? I couldn't face anyone yet though, still so able to cry. I hate crying in front of people. So instead I sit out here and just non stop cry. I decided to move back into my hiding spot after it got dark. I was going to stay out here longer and didn't feel like having to deal with Umbridge yell at me about why I need to stay in the Castle.

I made a small fire after a bit because I got cold but put a charm over it so it didn't give me away. For maybe an hour or two I just sat there and stared into the flames. I needed this day. Like I needed some time to just sit and think by myself.

Late into the night I was sitting staring at my fire when I herd someone coming towards me. I was quick to put out my fire and hide in fear that it was a teacher.

A dark outline of a young man was coming my way, well that makes it obvious that it's not Umbridge.

"Katie, you there?" I herd a familiar voice say.

"OLIVER?" I screeched while pouncing on him scaring him half to death…I forgot he couldn't see me.

"Goodness Katie a noise before the pounce would have been a nice warning" He said plucking me off of his body in which I had clung to and he placed me on the ground

"So I take it your feeling better?" He asked

"Yeah I've been out here thinking all day I kind of hope I'm some what better" I said in a mellow tone.

"Yeah, that or I'm here and everyone is happier when I'm around" He said with his stupid cocky smile on his face.

"Yep, that's probably it" I said in a sarcastic voice giving him a not-really-funny look. Then I fell over backward because I tripped on a stick.

"Sorry…so anything you want to talk about while I'm here?" He asked helping me up.

"Um….I don't have anything I particularly want to talk about, but I have a lot I can talk about." I said once regaining balance.

"Well want to go for a walk and talk about it?" He asked pointing out to the grounds

"They will catch me out here and I'll get in trouble" I said

"I can do a spell that will block them from seeing us unless they are in like a certain distance of us. We'll be fine" He said pulling his wand out and saying something as a bluish balloon came out of his wand and then disappeared around us.

We started walking towards that dark forest.

"So what all happen today?" He asked looking at me walking next to him

"Well we were at the game and everything was going good. Ron wasn't doing to bad and they even made a song to freak him out. Harry caught the snitch leading us to win. Then Draco Malfoy was being a sore loser and started to make fun of Ron, then moved on to making fun of the whole Weasley family. Now you can understand that this didn't make Fred and George all that happy. So they took off towards the kid. Alicia caught Fred but he was dragging her so Angelina grabbed on and he was dragging both of them. I grabbed on and together we held him back. Harry alone got George. And we were good and trying to pull the twins back into the locker rooms. Fred was walking in the locker room when I herd Malfoy yell out something about Harry's mother. Then by the time I turned around Harry and George had the kid on the ground and where punching every part of him they could reach. Madame Hooch blew them off with some spell and then Harry, George, and Fred had to go up to McGonagall but Umbridge stopped them and said that they had to report to her over McGonagall. Umbridge then took all of their brooms and forbid them to ever play quidditch again. She even punished Fred, which is bull shit because Angelina had convinced him to go back into the locker room." I said and by the end of my long explanation of the game we were basically in front of Hagrid's hut.

"I wish I could do something about that. I would have protested to McGonagall or something." He said

"Angelina tried. The Ministry basically has her running the school. So what she says goes, and not even Dumbledore can do anything to stop it. She is really starting to get on my nerves, and you of all people should know what that means" I said. Once in my second year, his sixth, I got really mad at him for some silly reason I don't even remember anymore. I flipped out and stopped talking to him. Whenever he said something I was a complete bitch to him and would make big scenes in the halls saying things that made him look like an idiot.

"Yeah I know what that's like" He said smiling while thinking back to that time.

"It just sucks because this was going to be our last year ever as a team and now I don't even get that…I'm not ready for everyone to grow up yet…why do we have to" I said turning into a cry towards the end.

"We all grow up Katie but that doesn't mean we grow apart! I mean look at me, I've been out of school for two years now and here I am at the school just to talk and comfort you" He said stopping me to look me in the eyes and tell me that

"I know, it's just we have no idea what's going to happen after this year. Like if Voldermort is back surely there will be another war soon. How do I know that I won't loose one of you in that? Or what if Fred and Angelina get in a big fight and stop talking to each other forever. Then we will never be the same!" I said now in a state of bawling my eyes out and unable to finish my 'what if' rant which could have gone on for days.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me. We could have been standing there for maybe five minute with me crying nonstop on his shirt as he held me hoping it would help some. It did a bit but I still couldn't stop crying.

"Everything will be what you make of it Kate. If you let things fall apart then they will. But you try to keep in touch with us and then we keep in touch with you. You think I would be here if you never wrote back to me? Or do you think I would have ever written to you if you hadn't written to me every weekend in the summer after my seventh year? Or wrote to me last year about Harry's name coming out of the goblet? I am still friends with you because you made sure that happened. As long as you continue that with anyone they will be your friends forever" Oliver said in a small soft voice while we were standing and I was crying.

A couple of minutes after his speech I began to down fall. I don't know why but I started burst out laughing at this. This caused Oliver to laugh at my drastic mood swing.

"Why is this so funny?" He asked me

"I don't know. It's just like how could my day get any worse! Even when it is starting to get better it litterly rains on my parade!" I said spinning in circles with my arms out soaking in the rain.

"It's freezing! You want a coat or something!" Oliver yelled over the loudness of the rain.

"Where are you going to get one!" I asked as I stopped spinning

He held up his wand and a coat appeared in his hands.

"Here put this on!" He said as he put it around my shoulders.

With in a few minutes the rain began to freeze and shortly turned into snow. I ran threw it and slide down a slick hill ending up in the front of the school. Oliver stumbled after me.

"This has been an interesting day" He sighed sitting down on the wet hill.

"How so?" I walked up and sat down next to him.

"Well I pretty much woke up ran a mile, went to try outs and got mocked by all of the other guys trying out, got mocked more when your letter showed up, worried that everything was okay up here, then I sent an owl asking McGonagall to leave a way in for me, never ate dinner because I was feeling sick, got here and searched for you for like an hour feeling like a fool. Now here I am sitting in the yard of the school at most likely five in the morning in the rain and snow. Best of all I have more try out in three hours if it really is five." He said staring at the lights coming from Hogsmade down the hill.

"I'm sorry you can go if you want" I said feeling horrible for keeping him up all night.

"That's this thing I do want to… I'm having more fun tonight than I have in maybe three years!" He sighed looking back at me. His face was sparkling from the rain and the lights from the school.

"I wonder what Angelina is going to do about the Quidditch team" I said with a lardger sigh and looked away from him.

"Yeah…maybe I'll come play for you guys" He said with a small laugh

"Oh come on, it's not that bad is it?" I asked looking back at him

"I don't know what it is. It's like a frat house." He said

"I don't know I'm kind of glad you went threw this…it shrunk your head enough for me to be able to stand you now." I laughed

"Yeah well it's good that we get along now so I guess that it was worth while." He said also laughing

"We probably should get going though." He said standing up and then turning to help me up.

"Yeah, teachers are going to be up and walking around soon." I said.

He walked me to the back entrance that was closest to the common room. We hugged goodbye and I went into the school.

On my way up the stairs I heard foot steps. I had no idea what to do. Even if I pretended like I was sleep-walking they were going to wonder why I was soaked and wearing a soaked coat as well. Please oh please be McGonagall. Yep that didn't work. None other then the lovely Umbridge turn the corner.

"What are you doing out of bed miss!' she asked roughly

"I went to go send out an owl" let's hope we can back that one up Katie.

"At five in the morning?" She asked me…oh shit this was it my life at Hogwarts is over.

"Yeah well I promised my friend I would write him but I forgot and then I couldn't sleep until I sent it." Any chance you think she'll buy that?

"What was it about?" She asked. Nosey much?

"He wanted to know about the Quidditch game, he used to be the captain and likes to check in every once and awhile." Does she have any way to see if I sent an owl or not?

"Did you mention your friends loosing their spot on the team?" she asked

"Well yeah, I think he would want to know that" I said she just looked at me meanly

Finally I heard more foot steps. It was McGonagall.

"Professor if you are done with my student I was wondering if I could borrow her for now?" McGonagall said when she got to us.

"Well I suppose…but I will be watching you." Umbridge said

I don't think I will be that happy to see McGonagall ever again in my life! She walked me into her office.

"Sit down Miss Bell" She instructed while pointing to a chair in her office. I walked over and sat in the chair.

"I know the real reason you were outside and I personally have no problem with you sneaking out to see Mr. Wood. However with Professor Umbridge here I wish you to be more careful in returning to your room. Come to me the next time you are leaving and I will help you with that." She said to me with a small smile.

"You may return to you room now Miss Bell" She said nodding her head towards the door. I got up to leave.

"Katie…is everything okay?" she asked as I reached the door.

"Um…yeah I guess so" I said and smiled when I turned around in the door to face her again.

"You know my door is always open if you need someone to talk to." She said with a larger smile.

"Thank You" I said leaving the door way and heading towards the common room.

* * *

**Yay for another chapter finished! Hope someone other then Ashley and Renee liked it...because they are my friends...and they have to say they like it -.- SO REVIEW! Even if you hate me do it...I'm always in for a good laugh at people attempting to make me upset!**


	4. Home not so sweet home

**a/n: So another chapter I haven't posted in awhile. Hope you like it REVIEW

* * *

**

I didn't wake up until around noon. So I met up with the gang at lunch.

"Here comes sleeping beauty" George said pointing to me as I got to the table.

"How are you feeling?" Angelina asked as I sat down

"I'm good" I said with a smile

"I don't understand how you don't get caught!" Fred said.

"Oh, I got caught last night" I said grabbing a cookie

"AND!" Fred and George said together

"I told her I was sending a letter to Oliver about the game" I said confidently

"And she believed it?" Fred ask astonished

"Well she was thinking of something to say when McGonagall saved me" I said taking a bite of my cookie.

"This lady is going to drive me crazy!" George said looking at the back side of his hand.

"She is going too far with all of this!" Fred continued looking at his own hand as well.

"We need to do something about it" George said with an evil smile looking up to Fred who smiled evilly back.

There was not much more said about this and no one thought about it for weeks. Then one day as Hanna and I were walking to class we herd someone talking. As we turned the corner I saw Peeves floating there talking with Fred and George. They were planning something. As we walked up to them Peeves left.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Nothing" the twins said smiling and walking away.

Not even Dumbledore, I fear, could predict what they were planning.

Not much happened for the next few weeks. We had another D.A. meeting near the end of November.

Harry tried to teach us to do a Patronus spell. Fred mentioned that it was ironic being that this spell is one of the reasons that Umbridge was here forcing us to have these meetings.

"Think of a happy moment in life…" Harry started to instruct

I'm not going to tell you now what memory I picked but in do time I'm sure you will know it.

Fred and George said the spell and suddenly a silvery ferret and a raccoon were soaring about in the room. I gave it a go and a fox was running soaring around the room as well. Angelina set off an Eagle and Alicia set off a llama. Everyone had a good laugh at Alicia's Patronus. We talked some more and then went off to bed.

For all of the beginning of December things were pretty quiet.

Before we knew it, it was almost Christmas break. About four days before break things started to get weird again.

Oliver hadn't sent me a letter since the night we spent together. I was starting to get worried. So I sent him a letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Where have you been? I haven't herd from you in over a month. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. _

_Love Katie_

By lunch Adie was waiting for me.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm Fine_

_Love Oliver_

"Weird" I said out loud not realizing it.

"What is?" Angelina said sitting down across from me.

"Well I sent Oliver a letter because I haven't herd from him in a long time. So now I got a letter back and all it said I 'I'm fine' so it's just weird" I said still looking awkwardly at the almost blank letter.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Angelina asked.

"No, Not even close to one" I said finally sitting down still staring at the letter.

I was worrying about him more now then when I thought something happen to him. Did I do something wrong?

I stayed up most of the night sitting in my chair thinking about it.

Suddenly in the middle of the night Ron went running out the door shortly returning with McGonagall behind. The two went running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory like someone was having a baby.

Then a few minutes after the two came rushing down the stairs with a very pale Harry at tow. The three left the common room and I just sat there trying to figure out what in the world just happen.

So I was sitting in my chair trying to figure out if that really just happened or if I was dreaming.

Who knows how long I was like that until McGonagall came back in the room at calmer pace.

"Miss Bell what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked when she spotted me staring at her from my chair.

"I normally am I like to sit here and think… what is going on?" I said and asked

"We are having a problem with the Weasley family" She said looking at me with her you-shouldn't-know-this-but-I-trust-you look.

"Harry had some form of dream that Mr.Weasley was in trouble…would you please go wake up Ginny while I get the twins?" She continued.

"It may be better for me to get the twins. Brings less attention" I said standing up

"I suppose" she said thinking for a bit then heading into the girls dormitory.

I went to get the twins. I had been in their before just for some reason it felt awkward tonight. Maybe because I didn't really know why it was I was here.

"Fred…..George….Wake up" I said at a whisper poking each twin.

"Katie! What are you doing in here?" Fred asked shocked that I was in their room.

"McGonagall needs me to wake you two up…It's something about your dad" I said still whispering soft enough that I'm amazed that he could hear me.

"Okay…I'll help you wake up George" he said looking at me funny as if trying to read whether or not this was a prank.

"George!" I said pushing him half off the bed.

"Katie this isn't funny! I like to sleep at night!" George said pushing me away.

"George this isn't a joke get up!" I said yell-whispering.

Finally I had them both awake and we headed down to the common room where McGonagall and Ginny were waiting for us.

"Professor is it alright if I come?" I asked when we reached them

"You may wait outside of Dumbledore's office." McGonagall said in her nervous tone.

She, Ginny, Fred, George, and I walked to Dumbledore's office. They continued into the room and I waited outside the door.

Soon Harry and the Weasleys came out the door. I walked back to the common room with Fred and George.

"What happened?" I asked trying to draw their attention as we walked.

"Dad was attacked by Voldermort's snake…or something like that…"Fred said questioning the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Is he okay?" I asked (I'm a pretty nosey person)

"Yeah…we think" George said just as confused as Fred.

"They are letting us go home" Fred said as we started threw the passage into the common room.

"Want help packing?" I asked as we met the stairs to either the girls or boys dormitory.

"We'll be fine…I think" George said the three of us just stared at each other.

"Will you help me then?" I herd Ginny ask from behind me.

I turned around, gave a comforting smile, and nodded my head yes.

"I don't know what to think about all this" Ginny said as we reached her room.

"Me either it's all a little weird, there must be something to this that I'm not getting because how was his snake and your dad in the same place and how did Harry know…it's all a little strange." I said at a soft whisper hoping no one in her room was awake.

"Yeah, they won't tell us anything. It's going to be an interesting Christmas I guess" She said pulling out her trunk and looking at her stuff all around us.

I said a spell to get all of her stuff on her bed.

"You want all of this?" I asked pointing to the pile on her bed. She nodded her head yes and I said another spell to put it all into the trunk.

"All set then?" I asked getting ready to close the trunk. She nodded in agreement and we closed it.

"You're a good person Katie" She said smiling at me.

"Thank you?" I said some what confused.

"How many other people would worry this much about my family and help at this hour" Ginny said helping me life her trunk.

"I guess…" I said after a bit of walking with the trunk.

When we got back to the common room I gave them all a hug goodbye and told Fred and George to write to me. I know they won't though so I told Ginny to as well.

By the time they all left with McGonagall it was six in the morning. So I decided to just go up and take a shower.

I explained to everyone at breakfast that the Weasley's were having a "family" issue and went home early for Christmas break. As well Harry went because he was supposed to spend Christmas with the Weasleys.

It wasn't much longer until it was time for me to get on the train and head home for Christmas. Oliver still hasn't really sent me a real letter since the night he met me at school.

I wrote a letter to him on the train ride home because I didn't really feel like talking to Angelina, Alicia, Hanna, or Lee.

_Dear Oliver,_

_What's with the lack of letter writing? In the beginning of the year it was like a letter or more a week and now it's nothing. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and tell you that Mr.Weasley is in the hospital in London. Well I guess I will hear from you when I hear from you._

_Love Katie_

"You okay Katie?" I hear Hanna ask in the background of my day dreams out the window.

"Hmm?" I said when returning to the train.

"Are you okay?" She repeated

"Yeah…why does something seem wrong?" I responded

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself recently" She said and everyone else seemed to agree with her statement.

"Oh" I said returning to look out the window. I mean what are you supposed to say when someone says that to you. It's like 'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm not really Katie she's in Spain I'm just some dude who drinks polyjuice.'

It was quite the rest of the ride and I could feel them staring at me. After we got off the train Hanna caught up with me and stopped to talk to me before we went threw the barrier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once she stopped me

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot of confusing things are happening this year and I need some more time to clear my head" I said smiling at the end trying to comfort her in the fact that I was indeed okay.

She was pleased with this I guess because she hugged me wished me a Happy Christmas and then walked away.

I walked threw the barrier and shortly after found my mom waiting for me a ways ahead.

"How was school honey?" She said leaping on to me to give me a hug as I got to her

"It was okay…there are a lot of issues that need to be cleared out though" I said and she understood and didn't ask more until we got into the car where other Muggles couldn't hear us.

"So what all is happening" She asked starting the car.

I explained everything that had happened in the year so far. Even began to ramble about Oliver.

"So do you like this Oliver lad?" She asked in the queer way that mothers always ask about boys.

"No, he's just a good friend and I'm worried about him" I said zoning out into the hills out of my window for a few minutes and then returned to talking to her.

I finished telling her about Fred and George's dad and she seemed slightly frightened by this. Finally we were home. My little house is in the middle of nowhere a couple of minutes outside of Dublin. It was a small cottage like house with an old run down farm that we never used in the backyard that was mainly a wild out of control field and it was in a small neighborhood with houses in every direction from ours. When we got home I went right up stairs to my room. It was exactly the way I left it when I left three months ago.

It was a dark pinkish room that I painted myself when I was like twelve years old. Then there were posters everywhere. Most where of British rock bands and then there is a poster of The Weird Sisters and one of the Wimbourne Wasps but they are on the ground and I just tell relatives it's a joke that they are holding brooms and that they are a soccer team. So I got unpacked and then went down into the kitchen to talk with the family. My dad was leaning up against the cabinets next to the stove and my mom was sitting at the kitchen table. I don't know why but this is a common stance for my parents. I've always found it cute because they just sit here and talk to each other. They have never been much into watching Television and they normally make a habit of reading while standing like this. So I walked into the kitchen and smiled at the fact that this was my proof to my mind that I was home.

"When's dinner going to be?" I asked as I walked in with my hands in the back pocket of my jeans.

"In a few hours…why don't you run down the street to fetch your sister, would you?" My mom said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Umm sure" I said turning in my tracks to face the door.

My sister was three years younger then me. She was not magic; no one in my family was other then me. So she went to a normal muggle school with normal muggle friends who always found it weird that I went to "boarding school" and she went to public school. My sister is cool though and she normally just tells them that I am super smart or something random like that. Jenny, that's her name, always found it kind of cool that I was magic and always is bugging me to show her magic. Unfortunately I have never been able to because of the ministry. Yet she still finds "my world fascinating".

This house I was going to was the home of her bratty little friend who always asked too many questions. This girl's name was Samantha but insisted that I call her Sam. She was way too spoiled for her own good. As well she is the luckiest person in the world that I'm not allowed to ever do magic around unknowing muggles.

I walk up to the door and knock twice putting on my best fake smile. A large woman in a dress suit answered the door chewing a wad of gum.

"Ello?" She said glaring down at me chewing her with her mouth open.

"Good Afternoon, I was wondering if my sister Jenny was here." I asked in the nicest most proper way possible for me. When I'm around people I can't stand I tend to act really nice at first then if they get worse or smart with me then I turn in the real Katie.

"You're her sister" She said looking me up and down

"Yes and she needs to come home so will you please get her?" I said fake smile fading.

Just then the bratty Sam came into view from up the stairs in the doorway.

"Mom! Who is it!" Her screechy little voice wailed. I grimaced a little when she started talking.

"Some girl claiming to be Jenn's sister" The woman at the door yelled back at her daughter while never taking her eyes off of me.

"Oh that weird girl…I'll go get Jenn" Sam yelled back knowing that I herd everything she was saying.

A few minutes later Jenny came running down their stairs.

"Katie!" She yelled leaping into my arms. "When did you get home?" she asked once returning to the ground after our hug.

"A few minutes ago, now come on put your coat on we need to get back home" I said taking with a smile her coat from the woman in the doorway as she closed the door.

We started down the road back to our house.

"I don't see what you do in that family Jenny" I said after awhile

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at me

"They don't seem like nice people" I said remembering what I just encountered.

"They are nice, Sam just tells her mom that you're crazy and stuff" Jenny said sliding on the snow in the street.

"See how is that nice? What did I ever do to her?" I asked still trying to figure out what it was that I did to that girl.

"I don't know she just needed a reason that you go to boarding school and she wouldn't listen to any of my reasons" She said sulking a bit at her words.

"Hmm" I said and dropped the topic.

Soon we were back home. I was hanging up our coats when I herd a slight squeak come from Jenny as she went bolting into the kitchen.

"Tommy!" she yelled about half way into the kitchen. Did she say Tom? Tom home for Christmas yeah right! Tom is my brother; he is four years older then me. As well has never been big with the whole family Christmas parties that go on. He only ever came when he wanted us to meet his wife. So what news could he have for us this year?

I walked slowly into the kitchen to take in the looks of my parents to see if it was good news or bad news. They seemed happy so I perked up and gave Tom a hug.

"Katie I haven't seen you in forever" he said when we released our hug.

"Me? Have you been seeing the rest of the family?" I asked shockingly

"Yeah didn't mom tell you? I and Lynn moved in town." He said with a smile on his face.

It was still weird to think that my dorky older brother was married. He just never seemed the type. He always seemed sort of anti-family, or at lest he was towards ours. Don't get me wrong, he and I get along great, but it was only ever just he and I and then he always revolted against my parents.

That night we all ate dinner as a family. It's really weird how much my life really is changing these days. I didn't even stop to think about my family life being any different because I only really only ever saw them for maybe four months max a year. We seemed like those happy families you see on TV. We have never been like this. I felt out of place.

"Don't forget that this weekend we are having the family Christmas party" My mom said to break the odd silence because we were all still stunned that we were eating dinner together.

I really hate the Christmas parties my family throws. Everyone who is even closely related to us some way comes, and none of them but my immediate family can know that I'm a witch so I always have to make up stories about my "boarding school".

That night I went to bed, in my bed for a first. I had a hard time sleeping with everything going on running threw my head.

The last time I was sleeping here I was flipping out because this was my last year with everyone and now here I was at Christmas time and I had done really nothing different then any other year. Just now Fred and George were off the team, and Umbridge was ruining my life. I got closer to Oliver, but now he is mysteriously mad at me about something.

I was woken up early the next morning to help clean up for the Christmas party that night. The worst thing was that I had to do said cleaning Muggle style for I was not allowed to do magic outside of school and my family can not do magic period.

So I had three to four hours of nonstop cleaning. The entire time I was thinking about everything going on in my life so I doubt I did a fantastic job at any of my cleaning.

By three in the afternoon we were finished cleaning and I went to get cleaned up myself. By the time I was at lest decent looking and returned downstairs there was already family showing up.

Three of my Aunts and five Uncles and my Grandparents were already here. Did I ever mention I have a HUGE family?

"Katherine! My how you've grown up" My Grandma said coming over to where I was standing.

I put on my best fake smile and listened to her rambling on about when I was a little kid. Then I saw Jenny having trouble with a tray of food so I excused myself from my grandma's story and rushed to help her.

"I'm kind of glad you're a weakling Jenn" I said grabbing the bottom of the try and she laughed.

After that I went and stood near the stairs pretending to listen to the random family members that would come up and talk to me.

A while later I herd a crash and looked over to see punch all over my mom and the table between her and my grandma.

"Katherine, Honey, could you get some napkins?" My mom said looking in disbelief at her dress.

At times like these, I really hate being muggle born. In a normal house we could just charm the punch back into the cup.

So I stumbled into the kitchen with a look of discuss on my face. I got back to my mom with the napkins and a damp towel, and half-listened to a crazy story from my grandma about punch. I looked past her to see my brother cracking up because I'm sure I had a weird look on my face.

Soon he came over and laughed more when hearing some of grandma's story.

"Excuse me grandma, do you care if I steal my little sister from you?" Tom asked politely

"Oh, no…no I don't mind…what did you ask me deary?" Grandma responded.

Did I ever mention that my grandma is completely mental? Tom and I escaped out the front door to go for a walk. We used to do this ever year as kids.

"Wow, I've almost forgotten how crazy she is" Tom said as we started to walk down the road.

I laughed but stopped when I herd someone come out of our house and yelled for Tom. It was his wife, saying that still throws me off. He ran back to her to explain about the semi-annual Tom and Katie walks.

They are so cute together. Why is it that no matter where I am there are cute couples? At school I have to deal with Angelina and Fred, George and Alicia (at times), and Hanna and her boyfriend. Now I finally escape from them and here I am witnessing the cuteness of my brother and his wife. They are like your classic homecoming king and queen. He is tall and buff and looks like he does nothing but lift weights and she is short, blonde and more skinny then her health should allow. Here they were a couple of feet from me in the light coming from the windows of out house. He had his hand on her shoulders trying to explain that he and I had some catching up to do. Now he was coming back to me and she was sitting down at the front steps of our house.

"Later on us three have to hang out so she can fully get to know you." Tom said as he got to where I was standing.

"Will she ever fully get to know me?" I said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Are you planning on telling her what my school really is?" I asked looking oddly as a random muggle walked by looking at us strange.

"Oh, she knows about Hogwarts." He said with a smile.

"WHAT!" I said about to hurt him. The thing is no muggles other then immediate family could know.

"Her little brother's going next year, He got a letter a few months ago and when she saw your room she recognized the crest on your wall" He said with a small laugh.

"Oh…" I said sulking a little bit.

"So speaking of Hogwarts, anything exciting happening this year?" Tom asked

"Ha, I don't know if exciting is the word to describe it." I said giving him my if-we-stay-on-this-topic-I'm-likely-to-get-moody look. He seemed to want to take his chances.

"So what happened now?" asked with his goofy I'm-the-brother-I'm-supposed-to-know-these-things smile.

"Well…most of my friends are 'Graduating' this year and I wanted to have a fun year full of memories, because I'm the moody kid who thinks that way. And we got this new teacher from like…our version of government, because Harry got into some trouble over the summer and this woman, along with half of our world, thinks that Harry is lying about Voldermort coming back. So she is making life hell for us who have respect for Harry. She even went as far as to kick Fred and George off the Quidditch team!" I said keeping a close look to make sure that no muggles, other the Tom, could hear what I was saying. Even though I know that if they herd me they would think I was talking about a movie or a book or something.

"Voldermort is the evil guy who keeps trying to kill Harry right?" He asked to make sure he was correctly following the story.

"Right, As well all of this has been happening and I've become close friends with Oliver, my old Quidditch coach, again and now he's not talking to me all of the sudden and it worries me a little bit" I said remembering that I was in fact worried about Oliver more then a little bit.

"How close of friends?" He said looking at me crazy like he wanted to find 'this Oliver punk and show him what is means to be friends'. He is a bit over protective.

"Oh calm down, we're just friends." I said pushing him in the shoulder a bit.

"As well right before break Fred and George's dad was attacked by Voldermort's snake and is still in the hospital. I really hope he will be okay" I said with a worried look on my face.

"How do they know it was Voldermort's snake?" He asked

"Um…Something like Harry dreamed about it and woke up and it really happened." I said with a slightly confused look on my face.

"That would suck to have nightmares come true. I would hate to be that kid." Tom said. I had always told him about Harry. Even before I personally knew him, like in my first year when everyone talked about him.

"Yeah I would to, even more so now. With everyone thinking that all the things that happened to him were things he just made up." I said thinking about Harry. And I thought my Christmas was crappy. He is probably sitting in the borrow feeling guilty about Mr.Weasley. I doubt the poor kid has ever had a good Christmas…

Just then I herd a really loud crash like a lighting bolt or a cannon going off. I think I recognize this noise!

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Tom yelled.

"You herd that too?" I said making sure it wasn't wishful thinking that made me hear it.

"Yeah, you know what it was?" He asked.

"No, but I think I have an idea!" I said running towards the area I sound seemed to come from.

Turning the corner I saw a person walking mindlessly around the street. I ran closer and it was no one I knew. It was a ragged old man who looked to be homeless, and very confused about something.

"So what was that?" Tom asked looking around to try to see what I was looking for.

"I don't know it's not what I thought apparently" I said plopping on to the curb in disappointment.

"What did you think it was?" He asked rushing his hand threw his hair and plopping on to the curb next to me.

"I was thinking that it was Oliver, Fred, or George." I said sadly.

"How would they make that noise?" Tom asked looking very confused.

"If they Apparate it makes a loud noise like that" I said

"What does Apparate mean?" Tom asked.

"Apparition is a way of transportation we do. It's like teleportation I guess. You disappear and then appear somewhere else" I said finding it hard to explain.

"Can you do it?" Tom asked

"Well not legally. I haven't gotten my license yet. So yeah" I said thinking too hard about how to explain it.

"So it's like driving?" He asked

"Yeah kind of, only with out a car, loosing a lot of money, the long periods of sitting and I'm pretty sure we can't crash." I said.

"Would you get in trouble if you did it now?" Tom asked.

"Yeah probably" I said sorrowfully because I know he wanted to see it happen.

Just then I herd the noise again and saw Tom jump down to be level with the ground. I turned around to see a very lost looking Oliver Wood in front of me who facial expression turned to fear at the sit of my brother. Then he stood there still like if-I-don't-move-then-maybe-he-won't-see-me.

"Is that was what happens when someone Apparate?" Tom asked looking at Oliver like he was crazy and then to me.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it's like" I said then saw Oliver's face become filled with joy and relief.

"KATIE!" Oliver said leaping over to where I was sitting still.

"Why are you here Oliver?" I asked looking at him. I could see Tom's face turn from fear to understanding out of the corner of my eye.

"He knows about us?" Oliver asked looking over to Tom. Us meant Magical people.

"Yeah, Sorry Oliver this is my brother Tom, Tom this is my old Quidditch captain Oliver Wood" I said introducing the two.

"I wrote to Fred and he told me you were at home and sent me a photo of you two and George in front of your house. I was trying to get there but I kept ending up here. I guess because its dark and I'm guessing far away" He continued.

"Yeah, but its better this way, my house is full of muggles" I said still bewildered at why he was trying to reach me.

"Well, I found you. Sorry that I haven't been writing. Try-outs went crappy so I was pissed at the world. But then they called me back and put me on the team. I only sub but I'm still on the team!" He said leaping on to me and hugging me.

"Congratulation Oliver! I'll have to come to one of your games now" I said trying to push him off a bit.

"I'm going to go back to the house to save Lynn" Tom said giving me the I'm-going-to-give-you-two-space look because he is weird like that.

"Nice to meet you Oliver" Tom said shaking his hand.

"You too" Oliver said then Tom turned around and walked back to the house.

"So like I said I talked to Fred and his dad is doing better." Oliver said returning to look at me.

"That's good" I said standing up and continuing to walk.

"You okay?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, just not having the most fun Christmas, I hate being home where I have to be 'Normal' and then I've been worrying about Mr.Weasley, Harry, and you." I said looking over to him as he came next to me.

"Me? You were worrying about me?" He asked looking at me strange.

"Yeah well you just stopped writing. What am I supposed to think?" I said looking away from him.

"Yeah…sorry about that…" He said trying to get me to look at him again.

"It's so weird. All last summer I was thinking this year wasn't long enough and now it's too long and I just want it to be over!" I said turning into my super moody self.

"I love how moody you get" Oliver said with a cocky smile

"Oh great your on the team and now your back to being big head?" I said commenting on his remark and cocky smile.

"Why of course you expected anything different" He said still smiling

"Yes but I guess it just proves I should never think highly of you" I said now with a smile on my face.

"That was a bit harsh" He said smile gone and making a really fake sad face.

"Yes but completely necessary." I said now making fun of his smile.

"You make me wonder sometimes Bell" He said in his voice that he used to say that in every day in practice.

"I've learned not to wonder about you it just takes up time and space for a useless cause" I said in the voice I used to respond in every day in practice.

"What would I do with out you" He said laughing at our brief flash back

"Most likely exploded because no one would be around to let some of the air out of your head" I said laughing and poking his head above his ear.

We were getting close to my house now and I could see cars leaving my drive way.

"Oh thank goodness people are finally leaving" I said looking at my drive way

"Oh thank goodness that mean I can leave you" Oliver said laughing at me.

"Har Har very funny Wood" I said pushing him in the shoulder

"I found it very funny indeed Bell" He said pushing me back.

"It's like you and I never grow up!" I said laughing at us

"Yeah but its better this way" Oliver said messing up my hair.

"One of these days Wood" I said

"Oh I'm Shaking off my broom" He said.

"We should just record each other because we say the same thing all the time anyways" I said laughing because we have said that every year that I was in Quidditch.

"Katherine!" I herd my mom yell from the house.

"Oh I have to go I guess" I said looking towards my house

"Katherine? Wow you don't seem like a Katherine to me" He said laughing as he thought of my name.

"Yeah well bye Oliver because that any better of a name" I said walking towards my house.

"Bye Bye Katherine!" He said walking a ways down the road and then Apparated away.

* * *

**Hope you like it and yes I did make Kaite irish what are you gonna do about it! REVIEW DO IT CLICK THE BOTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. The Sneaky Snitch

**a/n So I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really lazy and doing other things, like writing non-fanfiction things. Worst of all this is even a short chapter. Maybe even the shortest chapter I've written for this story. Well I hope it's good, for the most part its a fill in chapter, which may be the reason it took me so long to write it. Who knows... REVIEW

* * *

**  
After the holiday was over everything seemed to be back to normal. Like real normal, like all the years before this year. Umbridge wasn't even excitant in my mind because in her class I completely ignored everything she said and I never had contact with her out-side of class anymore.

I was still the moody Katie Bell we all had gotten to know so well this year but some how after my walk with Oliver I was able to go back to being the sarcastic, spontaneous, confident, goof ball Katie that everyone loved and knew from years before.

We got back to being the careless wild teenagers that everyone else in the school expected us to be. Fred and George were both running about like chickens with their head cut off testing there snack boxes on first years. Hermione wasn't so pleased with this and kept trying to get Ron to back her up when trying to stop the twins. Ron knew that if he did one of their Nosebleed Nougats would some how end up in his food.

I continued to write to Oliver and he always wrote back. It was like some how over night life became the closest thing to perfect I found possible.

Quidditch continued and Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke replaced Fred and George. They were pretty good beaters so Fred and George approved. They didn't really seem to mind all that much anymore that they were no longer on the team. It was weird too because I recall them once saying that the only reason they continued to return to Hogwarts each year was to play quidditch. As well Ginny replaced Harry as Seeker. Once after watching her flying around the field I was wondering if the Weasleys just have a natural ability to play quidditch. I believed this until I turned around to see Ron attempting to play Keeper.

We had a game coming up and I told Oliver to come. Surprisingly when I got down to the pitch the afternoon for the game; half way in between the entrance to the pitch and the Gryffindor locker rooms was none other then the Oliver "Big Head" Wood.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked him

"I didn't think you would have been able to come at all with your busy Pro-Quidditch schedule" I continued mocking him a little bit.

"I'm down here to recap all the memories I have in this pitch before everyone comes stampeding in. What are you doing down here so early…the game isn't for another three hours." He answered giving me that cocky smile of his as I reached him.

"I was raised by you in this sport. Its second nature for me to show up three hours early for some last minute practicing" I said giving him a look to emphasize that fact that I was making fun of him.

"It's amazing the affect I have on people" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's amazing that your head doesn't cause you to fall over" I said walking past him towards the locker room to get changed.

"Can you ever mock anything other then the size of my head?" He said making fun of my lack of good insults today.

I walked into the locker room and he followed.

"Wood what are you doing?" I asked after realizing I was not alone in the room.

"Want to practice with me? Like old times?" He asked after approaching me as I was standing in front of my locker with my shirt only half on.

"Yeah but could you not watch me change it's a bit creepy" I said laughing a bit because I know that he wasn't in here to watch me change but I like to make a big deal about little things like that.

He laughed and walked over to where his old locker used to be. He opened it and looked like he was about to cry at the emptiness of the locker that once held most of his most prize possessions.

I walked over after changing into my quidditch robes and patted him on the back.

"Having a hard time growing up Olli?" I said in a queer little voice.

"Ready?" He asked turning around to look at me ignoring what I just said.

"Yeah, do you have a broom?" I asked

"No…know of one I can borrow?" He said like he was just remembering that you need a broom to play quidditch.

"Yeah" I said walking over to a pile of brooms in the corner of the locker room.

"It's not what your used to I'm sure but it should keep you up" I continued handing Oliver a broom.

"Thanks" he said as I grabbed my broom and we headed out on to the pitch together.

Madame Hooch was in the center of the pitch inspecting the balls like she did before every game. We walked over to her to see if she had inspected the Quaffle already. She seemed shocked to see the two of us walking over to where she was standing.

"Mr. Wood this is a surprise! How have you been?" She said looking up at us.

"I've been good. I'm a bench warmer for the Wasps, and I might even get to play next year." He said laughing at the way he tells people he is on the Wasps. Madame Hooch seemed to find it funny as well.

"Professor I was wondering if we could use the quaffle. Oliver was going to help me prepare for the game this afternoon." I said in my super polite tone that Oliver seemed shocked to witness.

"Oh sure honey, just if it starts acting up tell me will ya?" She said handing the quaffle over to me.

Oliver flew up to the rings and I flew to the other side of the pitch to practice flying fast with the quaffle. I flew up to be about a foot away from him and threw the quaffle into the hoop.

"I was not expecting that." Oliver said in a weird tone.

"What were you expecting?" I asked as I retrieved the quaffle.

"Not that" He said with a chuckle.

We went on practicing together for a long time. Before I knew it Angelina was entering the pitch. We saw her and decide it was enough for now so went down to talk to her.

"Wood are you trying to take over my job?" Angelina said with a laugh.

"No Ange I think that was more practice for me then it was for him." I said laughing and punching Oliver in the shoulder.

"What? No way I gave you tons of pointers!" Oliver said in protest.

"Yeah only so you knew what I was going to do next so you could finally stop the quaffle." I said laughing at him. Angelina laughed at us and walked into the locker rooms.

I stayed out in the pitch with Oliver just running around until about a half hour before the game started. Then I returned into the locker rooms with my team and Oliver went up to find a seat in the stands to watch the game.

We won the game and the cup, shockingly because Ron saved some goals. So the Gryffindor house carried him up to the common room to party.

"Katie you coming?" I herd Ginny ask before she left the room as I was just getting to my locker.

"Um maybe soon, I'll come find you if I get up there." I answered back. She smiled and left the room.

Then as soon as I was standing there in just my bra and jeans the door flew open and in came Oliver.

"Goodness boy do you like wait until you know I'm not wearing a shirt to come in here?" I asked laughing.

"Well I'm sorry that every time you see me you rip your shirt off Kates" He said laughing at the thought. I burst out into laughter and he was laughing harder now that I found that so funny.

"I have to give you props Wood that was a pretty good comeback." I said once I stopped laughing enough to talk, putting my shirt on. The amount of times the boys on the quidditch team have seen me in my bra is amazing. I'm surprised they didn't make another room when girls were allowed on the teams.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked Oliver who was back daydreaming while staring into his empty locker.

"I don't know we could go up to the party in the common room" I said walking over to make sure he was still sane.

"Am I allowed to go into the school?" Oliver asked coming back to realty.

"Yeah why wouldn't you be able to?" I asked like he was speaking a different language.

"Umbridge" he said with a shiver like he had actually met the woman.

"Why do you say it like that? Granted her name would do that to anyone who's met her" I said with a look on my face like I was a cop questioning him about a murder.

"I've met her…earlier today…which is how I know she wont be so found as to see me in the school" He said laughing at the look on my face.

"Why were you in the school today?" I asked with the same look.

"I went to go find you to ask if you wanted to practice or something…but she stopped me and viciously threw me out of the school" He said with his shiver returning.

"Well then we will just have to disguise you as a student won't we." I said with an evil smile on my face as I caught the sight of some school robes that someone had left in the locker room.

So he put the robes but they didn't fit and he was obviously awkward in them. I was staring at him trying to figure out what to do when I burst out into laughter.

"What in the world is so funny!" Oliver asked mad that I was laughing at him.

"I was realizing how dumb you looked and then I remember something…" I said and then continued laughing.

"And what might it be that you remembered?" He asked in a very stubborn way.

"We are magic…we can just charm you to be wearing robes that fit and even like change your hair or something so you look different." I said finally getting to a serious tone.

Oliver shortly laughed but not to hard trying to keep his cool. Then he walked over to the mirrors and charmed him self into Gryffindor robes and loner untidy hair and his glasses. He rarely ever wore his glasses in school and unless she some sort of stalker, which isn't exactly doubtful, Umbridge has never seen him with his glasses on. He looked very much like a 6th year student vs. the almost twenty year old Oliver that had walked into the locker room not to long ago.

"See now she won't even notice that you're not a student… if she ever even sees you at all." I said chuckling at the site of the younger Oliver in front of me that had never been.

"Well will anyone else be able to recognize me…because if not its almost pointless for me to go." He said in an almost worried voice.

"Oh yeah because you know that if no one notices you, you might even die from the drop that your ego will have" I said punching him in the shoulder.

"No really will they be able to?" He asked ignoring my comment.

"Ha yes don't worry about it" I said and started walking out the door.

We headed up to the common room. We never once even saw the trail of Umbridge or any of her Slytherin minions. And as soon as we got into the Gryffindor common room all of the girls were commenting on Oliver's hair and shocked that someone as "famous" as him was still hanging around school.

"I guess they recognize you Wood…So your ego will survive and by the sounds of it, your ego's going to grow." I said and walked over to talk to the Weasley family.

"Did he see today's game!" Ron asked me very enthusiastically as I reached the clan.

"Yeah he will talk to you about it later I'm sure" I said walking to stand next Fred and George.

"Good game" Fred said awkwardly.

"Yeah but it would have been better if you guys were still playing." I said trying to keep this awkward dieing conversation going.

"There's another D.A. meeting coming up Katie" Ginny said to me proudly.

"So why is he here?" George asked.

"Who" I said startled because I had been day dreaming out the window down towards the pitch.

"Wood, why is he here?" He continued and asked his question again knowing that I didn't really hear it the first time.

"Oh, I don't know, he said he wanted to come to a game this year. I guess this was the only time he had a chance to come" I answered half heartedly

"Hey guys better stop talking about me before I find out how you really feel about me." Oliver said popping up in front of us not noticing that we really had just been talking about him.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to figure out that not everyone loves you." I said getting some what grouchy.

"Oh Ron nice game today, who knows maybe someday you can be as good as me." Oliver said ignoring my comment.

"You think so!" Ron screeched. That may have been the best thing Wood could have ever said to him.

He went off to talk to Ron about the game and I snuck off before anyone could stop me. Oddly enough I wanted to sleep.

The next morning I got up really late and had to skip breakfast. Then I mindlessly went threw all of my classes and seemed very zombie like for most of the day. During lunch I was shaken out of a day dream by a small red headed girl plopping on the bench next to me.

"Are you going to the meeting tonight Katie?" Ginny asked once realizing I had come out of my trance.

"Yeah I suppose…if I'm awake enough" I joked and she laughed.

"That's a bummer about Oliver, eh?" She said on a more serious topic.

"Something happened to Oliver?" I said sounding a bit too concerned.

"Yeah, oh that's right you went to bed didn't you." She said pausing to take a bite of her sandwich I nodded.

"He got caught by one of Umbridge's minions on his way out last night. She sent him to the Ministry to go on trial for trust passing. My dad thinks he should be able to get out of it ok, but we don't know how his quidditch coach is going to take it." She continued adding the part about her dad after seeing the look on my face.

"That reminds me. Fred gave me this to give to you. It came this morning." Ginny said reaching into her robes and pulling out an envelope and handing it to me.

"That's right, where are Fred and George?" I asked at the mention of Fred I realized that it was just me and Ginny sitting at the part of the table that my friends normally shared.

"Planning something I'm sure. Well I'll see you later." She said with a famous Weasley smile and left me at the table.

After she left I opened the envelope.

_Dear Katie,_

_Hey I can't right much because everything I do is being monitored but I didn't see you much last night and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. As well I know you enough to know that you're probably either really worried or really mad at me right now and I want to tell you that I will be okay. The worst that could happen is that I will get in trouble on the team. It's not like going to a party is going to get me shipped away to Azkaban. But be careful, snitches can be very hard to see when they are moving fast. _

_Love, _

_Oliver Wood_

So he knows me well enough to tell me he's okay, but that can't be the only reason that he is righting to me. And what's with the random quidditch tip in the letter. Wood is weird and all but there has to be something more to that.

I sat for most of the rest of the day trying to figure out what that meant. But before I could figure it out Ginny was jumping on top of me. She wanted me to walk with her and her boyfriend to the D.A. meeting.

During the meeting the door of the room that we met at flew open and this small house elf that looked like he just stared death in the eye burst into the room yelling about something to Harry. Before we knew it Harry had everyone quickly depart the room.

As I was running I spotted Ginny and we rushed away together. All of the sudden two arms grabbed us and pulled us into a hallway that I had never been through before.

I thought we had been caught by someone and was ready to open up my eyes and see Malfoy or Umbridge in front of me.

I went to talk and felt a hand quickly cover my mouth and herd a familiar voice say "Be quiet or they'll find us."

I opened my eyes to see Fred trying to hide me and George trying to hide Ginny. Soon I herd foot steps go by our hiding place.

"You think the rest of them are back into their common rooms yet?" Said one of the voices

"Probably, Umbridge has a list of the names though; it's either good-bye to Dumbledore or that stupid Harry Potter, and Oliver Wood is going to Azkaban. This is a perfect day for me." The other voice said. I recognized it as the current Slytherin quidditch captain.

"Wood's going to Azkaban?" The first voice said.

"No, but if Umbridge gets it her way then he will be there for a long time. She thinks he has been contacting Harry threw that Katie Bell girl, that the three of them are planning something." The captain said.

I wanted to scream, and Fred seemed to know that because he placed his hand over my mouth again and held me closer.

"If you say something it will just make everything worse and it will almost prove her right." He said in the quietest voice I've ever herd.

After a bit the boys left and Fred and George tried to sneak us back into the common room with out being seen.

On our way back we saw Marietta Edgecombe run by crying with the word "SNEAK" written on her face in pimple like things.

"She told them!" Ginny yelled at a whisper.

"We need to ask Hermione about that spell!" The twins said admiring her work.

After the coast was clear again we hurried back to the common room and went to bed. I couldn't sleep because the words of the Slytherin kept running threw my head. 'If Umbridge gets her way….' She wouldn't though, Mr. Weasley thought he could get out of it, and he got Harry out okay.

I really hope that Oliver is okay though. Wait a minute… what Oliver said "But be careful, snitches can be very hard to see when they are moving fast". He knew this was going to happen, that's what he was trying to say, that's why he sent the letter.

* * *

**One last reminder to review! And once again sorry for taking forever to post and having it a short chapter. **  



	6. Linkers, Katherine Wood, and Murphys Law

**A/n: So since the last chapter was short and just a filler chapter I figured I'd write a longer if not the longest chapter yet. I like this chapter and wrote it fast to**** surprisingly. I found though that Just Pretend by The Bens is a good song to listen to while reading the end of this chapter.  
**

* * *

So the next morning everyone had herd the news of course about the D.A. but all thought that Dumbledore had something to do with the start of it. 

Apparently they caught Harry and a few others and the Ministry was flipping out and so Dumbledore took the blame and then disappeared. Worst part is that with that happening it seems that the Minister was looking for a bridge when they asked him who should be Headmaster and they just took that as him meaning that Umbridge was the new Headmistress, or at lest that's what I'm telling myself so I don't turn into one of those stupid people who always complain about their government. I always complain about those kinds of people so it would be hypocritical for me to rant about how dumb and evil it was to put her in charge of this place.

So in two days my best friend got arrested because I talked him into sneaking into school, the greatest wizard alive is now missing because I don't know how to understand secret codes, and the woman who caused all of this now has more power to ruin more lives, even though she seems to be pretty focused on only ruining mine and Harry's.

"You hear anything news about Oliver?" Ginny asked sitting down next to me with Fred and George.

"No, not yet…I'm not really expecting to." I answered

"Well I'll write to my dad this afternoon to hear if there is any news about his case." Fred said.

"There is nothing in the Prophet about it." George said skimming the paper for anything worth reading, a lost cause.

"Well that's a shocker, they find someone snooping in the school that has some fame and they don't make it a headline." I said sarcastically

"Yeah well he was some what over done by Dumbledore's escape last night so I imagine that will get more readers then Oliver being at his old quidditch team's end of the season party." Ginny said

"I think I'm going to go and try to get some real news out of dad because you can't really trust anything in there as these two beautiful young ladies just blatantly pointed out while we are being watched from every direction." Fred said at a whisper looking speciously around the table.

As we looked around we noticed that in fact our table was being watched by a handful of Slytherins, the wonderful woman herself, and a few other staff that had converted to her side.

When Fred got up I noticed two Slytherin boys get up as well, they are going to regret that. Suddenly Mrs. McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Bell I was wondering if you would meet with me in my office before you head off to your first class I want to talk to you about the latest project you handed in." She said once she caught my attention.

"I have time now if you want, unless you have to do something first." I said I love talking in codes. But they aren't really codes; I always wonder why no one else ever understands what I was really saying.

"Now works I suppose." She said and I got up to follow her to her office. I saw Umbridge look at us in a weird matter and then signal to two Slytherins to follow us. I wanted to get that across to McGonagall but I couldn't figure out how. She likes quidditch right, how would Oliver put this….

"Do you ever wonder if bludgers have been hexed to follow you?" I asked she looked at me strange at first but then seemed to understand.

"In those cases you just have to know the sport well I suppose." She said with a smile as we entered into her office.

She held her wand up and a silvery bubble surrounded her office.

"It's a spell that basically plays a movie to any of those who are not inside of it." She said to explain the bubble.

"So they can't hear any of the things that we say in here?" I asked just to make sure.

"Correct, and because they are only fifth year Slytherin then they won't even know to expect this spell." She said

"Are you sure Umbridge isn't doing any classes on spells to look out for?" I said joking a little bit.

"Yes I'm sure, but to the reason I called you in here, I have to make a visit to the Ministry this evening to talk to Oliver and be questioned about Dumbledore's disappearance and I could easily sneak you out with me. I would invite all of team wood but it would be to suspicious if any of the Weasleys or Harry left because she will be keeping a close eye out for them." She said

"She seems to be keeping a close eye out for me to though so why don't you take someone safer like Angelina or Alicia?" I interrupted

"Because she can only keep so much of an eye on you and you're the closest one to Oliver so I figured it would only make since to bring you along." She continued.

"Well I'm not going to fight to stay in the same building as that thing so I'm willing I guess. Where do you want me to meet you tonight?" I asked.

"The common room, I'm going to be taking a package to Mr.Weasley for Ginny and so I will have a valid excuse to be going into the room." She answered.

"She has no spies in the Gryffindor common room yet, but if we get the feeling that she knows come see me after dinner to finish redoing your project because you can't seem to figure out how to correctly turn a broom into a purse." She said with a small wink when the bubble disappeared as she began to say after dinner.

"Alright I'll see you then thank you for the help" I said and walked out the door and passed the snoops in the hall to my first class.

"So Katie you seem pretty calm for your boyfriend being in Azkaban." A Slytherin boy said as I sat down in class. I have the fun opportunity to share my Herbology class with the Slytherins.

"Sweet I have a boyfriend…how did you know I had one before I did…I don't remember anyone asking me….must not be a good guy if he's in Azkaban though, I'm going to have to break up with him. I guess that answers your question though, I'm calm because I wasn't even aware that I had a boyfriend." I said sarcastically in a very girlie voice.

"I'm talking about Wood." He said obviously not enjoying my little scene; I guess I won't be able to take it on the road.

"Oh well in that case 'Wood' is not my boyfriend nor is he in Azkaban so I guess that would explain my calm attitude."

"How do you know that he's not in Azkaban?" He asked, boy this kid needs something better to do.

"Because they don't just send someone to Azkaban for going to their old quidditch team's end of the season party, and you need a better hobby then bothering me about what's going on in my friend's personal lives. Maybe you should take up knitting, I'd teach you but we would have to go ask Umbridge for permission because she might think I'm teaching you to make some form of bomb or something." I said almost laughing by the end of my turn in the argument because his face was priceless and I needed to have stopped to think about what I was blurting out.

Most of the day was full of conversations like this with different linkers, the name I'm giving to Umbridge followers, and it was starting to get annoying.(and Linkers because a bridge is a link between land and they are Umbridge's followers)It's like they all met up and decided to call Oliver my boyfriend until I snapped.

"Hey Katie, I didn't know you and Oliver were going out." Fred said as he came up to me at dinner punching me in the shoulder to signify that he was joking around with me.

"Yeah let's not go there." I said in my most pissed off sounding voice I could make.

"Hey guys where's the draw bridge?" George asked sitting down near us and looking up towards the head table.

He was right she wasn't sitting there. This was extremely odd being that she likes to watch us as much as possible.

"Probably off ruining someone else's life for a change" I said

"Well maybe not you but it's not someone new either, the trio isn't here." Ginny said.

"Who knows, but she's not here right now and won't be much longer." Fred and George said half and half like they do when they decide to be weird twins.

"Do I want to know?" I asked signifying that if it was anything that I would get dragged into I don't want to know about it.

"Have no fears Katie dearest you will sure enough find out what we mean with in the next few days." Fred said patting me on the head.

"Does anyone know where McGonagall is right now? I have to give her a package to bring to my dad." Ginny asked. I knew but also knew that we were being watched so I said what I could.

"She's probably off preparing her next class. I'm going to her office soon to work on my project more so I'll talk to her about it then if you want me too." I said giving Ginny a look to get her to understand my code. Luckily she did and then I stood up to go to talk to McGonagall.

As I was walking to her office I saw my favorite person in the world was walking my way.

"Miss Bell heading back to your dormitory so early?" She asked as we got closer.

"Well not right away I have to go work on a project for transfiguration. I'm trying really hard to figure out how to turn a broom into a cute purse so I can have one when I go out just in case I get the chance to play quidditch but I keep messing it up and the insides all full of solid wood. But then yes I am going back to my dormitory early, I'm not feeling so well tonight." I said completely convincingly. I should so be an actress.

"That's an interesting idea; if you ever pull it off you should bring it to the Ministry and get it patented so you can sell it. I'm sure many of the girls in this world who play quidditch would love to have one." She said, wow…is this a sign of her being nice to me?

"Oh and how are you doing, I herd about Oliver. Must not be easy to have a boyfriend get into so much trouble with the law." She continued she just HAD to continue!

"He never broke any law….WAIT he's not my boyfriend!" I said…almost slipped there.

"He's not…oh you two just are always hanging out so much I just figured that you two were an item." She's asking for it! It's always best to not start things with Irish girls.

"We'll you figured wrong. He's too old for me, and too full of himself." I said. It was oddly hard to find a reason to defend myself in this argument.

"Oh, well it was you who he was here to see when he got arrested in the first place was it not. Because it seems to be the reason he was snooping around my office that night." She said with a big smile because she thought she had trapped me into either agree that we were a couple or say that he was trespassing.

"He was here to celebrate with the team. Is there anything wrong with that?" I said starting my temper up…she IS asking for it.

"So then why was he in the halls so late at night?" she asked…damn this woman is determined to either get me a detention or find a better excuse to get Oliver into Azkaban.

"He was probably on his way home. He did play quidditch professionally before you got him arrested for no good reason and I think he even had a meet the next morning" I said snotty like. It's not my fault I just want to get to McGonagall's office so I can go see the bloody kid.

"You two seem to have pretty identical stories…you wouldn't happen to be meeting and talking to him some how would you." She said in one of those queer little voices people use to pretend they know one of your secrets.

"How could we possibly be seeing OR talking to each other! I'm trapped here and he is in bloody exile for all I know! You're completely mental!" I started screaming to make it more convincing. I'm telling you I would be a great actress. To make it even more dramatic I decided it would just add finishing touches if I started to cry. So cue the waterworks and I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" She asked looking at me like I was the mental one.

"Because all of these issues with you-know-who, Harry, and the Ministry is affecting all of us that have nothing to do with it and it's getting unfair! I just wanted to have a normal year with my best friends from quidditch and say good bye because this is their last year and I still have one more year left and I don't know where we will all be at this time next year. It's just not fair! And now one of my best friends is in trouble because I convinced him into coming to the party even though you had already yelled at him for being in the school and now everyone is saying we are going out even though it's not true and a girl as moody as me just can't handle all of this!" I made a HUGE scene. It was kind of funny though because not all of it was acting.

"I'm sorry honey. I never thought about how these recent issues have been affecting our students." Yeah right!

"Yeah, well I better get to McGonagall's office. She's probably upset that I kept her waiting." I said figuring this was the best time to try to escape with out it seeming like I was trying to hide what I was really about to do.

"Yeah, you better go she has to go somewhere tonight and probably wanted to leave as soon as you two got done. Oh and Katherine I'll get everyone else to stop hassling you about Mr. Wood." She said trying to seem all sincere.

"Thank you" I said and walked towards McGonagall's office

"Sorry I'm late I got stopped by Umbridge" I said as I entered her office.

"Its okay I figured you would because she was coming from my office." She said holding a small bag.

"Yeah and I should become an actress because I don't think she has a clue." I said laughing after bubble went over the room.

"Yes but still to be safe. This is an undetectable bag. You can fit inside it comfortably and the guards in and out of the school will not be able to detect you inside it. Bring it with you back into the common room. Talk to Ginny and find a way to make sure it's really her and not someone drinking polyjuice potion. Then when you know it's her tell her the plan and then go and point this at your bed." She said handing me a wand. "Then get into the bag, oh and make sure you and Ginny are the only ones in the room. Then Ginny will take you in the bag and her package and meet me in the common room so then we can leave together. Then we will Apparate to the Ministry and I will transform you to look older and some what like Oliver so they don't get suspicious and you can get into talk to Oliver. Oh and use the wand to put over you two so you can speak freely." She finished handing me the wand and the bag.

"You've though well into this" I said laughing at her intense plot.

"Yeah, you never know when you're going to have to sneak a student out of the school so it helps to be prepared." She said joking around.

I walked calmly back to the common room. Still slightly moody incase someone was to know about Umbridge and my little scene.

I got in to the common room and Ginny was waiting for me. So I need a way to find out if it's her or not.

I flashed back to everything I ever learned about the Weasley family threw being friends with Fred and George for so long.

"Hey Ginny keep any journals lately?" What it was the first thing I could think of that linkers wouldn't know about. Not many people did know about Tom Riddle's Journal being the cause of the opening of the chamber of secrets in my third year.

"NO! You very well know that I don't go near and form of journal or diary after T.R." She said. And I knew right away the way she said T.R. instead of Tom Riddle it was her. Because she decided that if she can't say Voldermort she should be able to say Tom Riddle being that they were pretty much the same name.

"Okay just checking if it was you." I said quietly

"Hey I want to show you my project, but let's go into my room so that no one copies it" I said in a more normal voice.

Once we got into my room I looked to see if anyone was in the room and the closed the door and locked it.

"What's going on?" she said.

I put a silencing spell over the room.

"Sorry if this is freaky but I have to be extra careful." I said

"Did you talk to McGonagall about my package?" She asked

"Yeah well that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about. I'm going with McGonagall tonight and we need your help" I said checking her reaction to see if it really was her.

"I WANT TO COME!" Yep it's her alright

"No you can't it will be too suspicious. But will you help?" I asked

"Of course." She said

"Okay, so I need you most importantly to cover for me. If people ask why I went to bed so early it's because I had a small mental break down from Umbridge yelling at me earlier tonight and same reason if I don't get home until late tomorrow morning. Now I'm going to get into this bag and I need you to give it to McGonagall when she comes to get your package." I said telling her the plan.

"Okay sounds simple enough" She said laughing

"Yeah for you" I said thinking of how much shorter my explanation was then McGonagall's.

"So why are you going anyways?" she asked because you know Ginny and always wanting to know more then she needs to know.

"I'm going to get real news from Oliver. McGonagall says I'd be the easiest one to get out of the school." I said.

"Oh, I wish I could go on secret missions to the Ministry!" She said laughing because she was making herself sound extra little girlish.

"Okay so you know the plan and I'm going to get in the bag now." I said after casting McGonagall's spell on my bed to make it look like I was sleeping there. It's so much easier for witches and wizards to sneak out at night! You would think they would be able to detect magic like this. Oh well let's just hope they can't.

So I got in the bag and felt myself lift from the ground. I noticed we were in the common room when I herd a group of boys say good night to Ginny.

"Is it in there?" I herd McGonagall ask

"Yeah you're good to go" Ginny answered

I felt the bag lift up then herd the fat lady from the entrance of the common room saying good bye to McGonagall.

"Minerva heading out to the Ministry so late" I herd the voice of the devil say.

"They aren't expecting me until late." McGonagall answered

"Understandable" I could feel her stare glaring at McGonagall threw the bag. McGonagall is strong though so this shouldn't affect her much.

"If that's all I really must be off, shouldn't keep the minister waiting." McGonagall said in a strange firm voice.

"Very true, goodnight" and she began to walk away.

"She's on to us, we must be extra careful" McGonagall said.

We got to the door and I felt her put me down to be scanned. Some how McGonagall got it not to go off. It's always comforting knowing how easy it is to trick security here.

Finally we were out of the school and heading to Hogsmade.

"Are you ready to Apparate?" McGonagall asked me once we reached Hogsmade.

"I suppose" I answered

Suddenly it felt like my body was being squeezed threw a small tube.

When we got to London I finally got to get out of the bag.

"I have forgotten about Apparation, I need to start thinking about taking my test." I said once I got out of the bag.

"All right well lets get you to look different so we can get you into the ministry." McGonagall said pulling me into an alley and holding up her wand.

Suddenly I was close to a foot taller, my hair grew and had large bleach blonde highlights, my eyes turned deep brown with the ice blue color around the edges like Oliver's, the roots of my hair turned the same color as Oliver's, and I was in blue jeans and a teal halter-top. I looked as though I could be 23 years old.

"If they ask your Oliver's cousin." McGonagall said slightly laughing at the sight of me.

"Oh and meet back here in like three hours. That should be plenty enough time to convince the Minister that I don't know where Dumbledore is." She said with a tinkle in her eye.

"Where should I be from?" I asked thinking of my acting skills.

"How about Southern U.S., you can pull off as a Southern Bell." She said laughing at her own joke.

"And use the wand I gave you to get into the Ministry." She continued.

"Works for me" I said and we walked into the phone booth and were brought down to the lobby of the ministry.

"State your name, the reason you're here, and hand me your wand." The man at the front desk said as I reached him while McGonagall stopped to talk to someone to make it look like I didn't get there with her.

I handed the man the wand McGonagall gave me before.

"Katherine…Wood, I'm here to visit my cousin Oliver" I said in my best Southern accent. It was awkward to put his last name as mine. I saw McGonagall reach the desk and smile when I said it.

"Alright, wait a minute and I'll take ya to his cell." The man said and then looked at McGonagall handing me back the wand.

"Minerva McGonagall, I'm here to be questioned about the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore" she said handing him her wand. He gave it back to her shortly after.

"You know where to go." He said walking towards me.

"This way Miss Wood" the man said walking to the elevator.

It took me awhile to realize that he was talking to me.

We went up three floors and then walked down a large hallway.

"We weren't expecting anyone to visit this kid." The man said when the hall turned to a bunch of cell doors.

"Yeah the family was getting worried and there was no one else that could get away from their jobs to come visit." I answered in my southern accent. I mean if you REALLY think about I was telling some what the truth, only it was school not a job and they weren't busy they were just being held against their wills.

He opened a door and I saw a straggly Oliver Wood curled up in a ball in the corner. It looked like he hadn't moved in days. Not even to eat or shave.

"Do I have a limit?" I asked the guard

"Nope you can stay as long as you want sweetie" the guard said obviously checking me out.

I walked in and pointed the wand McGonagall gave me to the floor with out it being seen and the bubble surrounded the room.

"Now we can speak more freely" I said answering his distressed look.

"I honestly don't know who you are" Oliver said trying to figure out as he was saying the statement.

"Ha I didn't think you would recognize me. McGonagall did a good job making me over to look like one of your cousins." I said back in my normal Irish/British accent.

"Katie?" He said standing up in shock

"Really that gave it away already I was hoping to mess with your mind more." I said laughing at his jump up.

"How, Who…you're going to get caught!" He said giving me a hug. I didn't really enjoy it being that I don't think he has showered in over three days.

"McGonagall got me here and I'll be safe with her." I said sitting down on a bench in the room.

"So why are they keeping you here so long?" I asked because I only had three hours to get as much talking in as possible.

"I don't know…looking for a reason to put me in Azkaban I guess. Anymore I have just been sitting not talking during a trail. It's insane that Harry got off easier then me for actually doing something." He answered sitting back down.

"Yeah well he had Dumbledore's help" I said

"Yeah I was hoping to get Dumbledore's help too but my messages don't always seem to get threw to people." He said jokingly glaring at me.

"Sorry! I tried to figure it out, and I did... just after it was too late." I said

"It's okay I wish I wasn't being screened then I could have prevented all of things this last week." He said in a sad tone.

"I guess this place isn't the best for your ego, eh?" I said noticing that he seemed very upset.

"Ha yeah not really…if they get it their way and I get sent to Azkaban then I suppose I won't have any ego left, or sanity at that." He said…I guess I wasn't really helping

"They have no proof to get you into Azkaban." I said trying harder to comfort him.

"Yeah but you know as well as I that they like to make things up to make themselves to look better." He said

"I'm sure McGonagall will be questioned about you and that should help. I got questioned this evening." I said

"You did…what did they ask?" He asked finding it odd that I got questioned.

"She asked if I was going out with you, and then since I convinced her that we defiantly weren't she asked then why were you there to see me and I said your where there to see the team and then she asked why you were 'snooping' past her office and I said you were probably on your way out to get some sleep for your game the next morning and then made a big scene so that she would leave me alone." I said laughing and sticking my tongue out of the side of my mouth.

"You would. What was she trying to get you to say" he said

"That I was going out with you or that you were spying I suppose" I answered

"She is a messed up lady" He said with a small giggle.

"Did you talk to your quidditch coach?" I asked once he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Yeah I should be allowed on the team no charge as long as I'm let off." He said not getting all sad.

"I'm really glad you're here…I'm just not really showing it" He continued looking up at me.

"I know that…are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah…I just really want to get out of here…." He said looking into my eyes and the back down to the ground.

"I don't like this look for you…" he said after awhile of staring at the floor.

"Ha why not" I asked

"Because it's not you…I don't like it" he said.

"Well I don't like you being all serious" I said…I have good come backs…this is not one of them.

"Well you try being held against your will for no good reason." He said getting his stupid temper started up.

"Ever wonder what school is like these days?" I yelled back.

"Why are we yelling at each other…I don't want you to be mad at me" he said hitting himself in the forehead pushing his head against the wall behind him.

"I don't know this is just a bad part of the year…we should hang out this summer when things will be more relaxed." I said walking over and standing him up to give him a hug realizing that it has almost been three hours.

Suddenly the door opened up and a man came inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. and Miss Wood but Mr. Wood is being called into to the dungeon. Minerva McGonagall has something to say about his case. You're welcome to come along as well if you want Miss Wood." The man said looking at the two of us. Oliver kept looking at me strange trying to think of why they were calling me Miss Wood.

We walked out of the cell towards the elevator with security all around.

"You gave them my name as yours?" Oliver asked me at a small whisper

"Yes well I am your cousin." I said laughing slightly

We got into the elevator and went to the dungeon.

Inside there were a hundred or so witches and wizards sitting around McGonagall. Oliver walked over and sat down in a chair that appeared next to McGonagall. He seemed to do this like he could do it in his sleep.

"Nice of you to show up" He said to McGonagall once the room went a bit calmer.

I stood back and kept an eye out for Umbridge who would be sure to figure out who I was if she saw me.

"Mr. Wood Professor McGonagall here has told us that you were invited to the team party by a certain Miss Bell. Is this true?" a man who seemed to be in charge said once the room was quiet.

"Correct that is true" Oliver said wanting to look back at me I could tell. I feel like I caused all of this.

"Then according to a talk her Headmistress had with her this afternoon Miss Bell went to bed and you left shortly afterwards to get home to get sleep because you had a quidditch meet the next morning. Is this also true?" the man asked.

"Yes that is exactly correct." Oliver said

"So then Mr. Wood how is it that you ended up near Headmistress Umbridge's office?" the man continued to ask questions

"There is an exit near by that some old teammates showed me in my fifth year that quickly takes me out of the school to Hogsmade so that I would not a track any attention walking threw the grounds. That way I could get there and Apparate quickly back home and get to sleep because I was beat." Oliver said

"Does anyone else know of this exit?" the man asked

"Well yeah they found it my sixth year because two Ravenclaws got caught trying to sneak out during school. They guard it now. I believe Professor Umbridge even knew that this exit was there." Oliver answered

"Do you know about this exit Minerva?" the man asked McGonagall

"Yes and Mr. Wood is correct Professor Umbridge is aware of this exit." McGonagall answered.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Umbridge walked out of a fireplace in the back of the room. I was quick to hide my face.

"Minerva and Mr. Wood claim that there is a known exit near your office that goes straight from the school to Hogsmade near by your office. Were you aware of this exit?" The man asked Umbridge as she walked out of the fireplace.

"I am aware of a guarded exit in the same hall as my office why do you ask?" She said in overly calm voice.

"Mr. Wood claims that is where he was going because he had to leave quickly so that he could get to sleep so that he was rested for a quidditch game the next morning. Does this seem reasonable" The man said in a voice like 'can we just get this case over with'.

"I guess so…even though if he was completely innocent he wouldn't know about the exit in the first place." Umbridge said because she just doesn't want him to get off free of charge.

"Every student knew about it when the Ravenclaws got caught trying to leave in my sixth year and yes I had known about it before then but that's how secrets work in any school system!" Oliver yelled in protest because the jury like people seemed to be contemplating what she had said.

"He has a point there, even Dolores should agree that secrets spread fast in Hogwarts. The entire school knew about Dumbledore's arrest before we had even said anything at all about it. Possibly before breakfast was even over the next morning" McGonagall said

"Would you agree Dolores?" the man asked.

"I suppose I have to agree with that." Umbridge said

"Then I'm afraid that we have no other choice then to dismiss Mr. Oliver Wood free of charge because there is no proof that he was doing anything wrong while being inside the school. Those who agree said I" the man said

Suddenly the room was full of people saying I.

"Well then Mr. Wood you are here by declared Not Guilty" the man said and Oliver just sat there in shock. It was over he was free, he could go home.

Umbridge returned into the fireplace and quickly left. Most of the other people left one by one after her.

I jumped up and ran over to Oliver and gave him a large hug.

"You're off! This is wonderful" I said in my southern accent. You have to love that I'm still in character after all of this.

"I don't know what to do!" he said in a high pitch squeaky voice.

"We can go get your things and deliver you to your house if you would like." McGonagall said.

"I guess because I think I'm going to be in shock for like the next three days!" Oliver said putting this huge grin on his face like it was just hitting him that he was going home.

So the three of us walked back to the floor that Oliver was staying at and he went to get his belongings.

"Congratulations Mr. Wood you finally got off. We've dubbed you the longest pointless trial ever!" the guard said laughing at Oliver's grin.

So the three of us left the Ministry, when we got out of the ministry and back to the alley way McGonagall turn me back to myself.

"So that seemed to work pretty well I must say myself." McGonagall started to say.

"It's getting to be morning though… do you want to be safe and go back now or do you want to take the chance and help Mr. Wood back to his apartment." She finished asking me.

"You already know the answer to that question." I said laughing at Oliver's grin still pasted on his face.

"Alright well lets us be off then can you Apparate by yourself Oliver?" She said

"Yeah I should be fine…do you want me to take Katie or are you going to?" He asked coming slightly back to reality

"You can take her… I'm getting tired anyways so it would probably be hard for me to take her. So I'll see you at your flat" McGonagall said disappearing in front of us with a loud crack

"Well then Miss. Wood shall we be off" Oliver said in a mocking southern accent

"Ha ha very funny just Apparate before you start enjoying being this close to me" I said laughing at him

And then the feeling of going threw a straw was back and we were standing in a small flat in Scotland.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Not much but I really don't spend all that much time here." Oliver said smiling even more now that he was really home.

"We'll stay as long as you'd like Oliver." McGonagall said

"That's okay I just need to make sure everything is back to normal and then you can go back to the school…I guess" he said beginning to act like it felt weird to be free.

I started to fall asleep standing up and woke up to him laughing at me as I was on the floor.

"I guess I shouldn't keep you up this late." McGonagall said helping me up off the floor.

"No I've just had a busy day…any normal day and I'd still be wide awake. However you should give me permission to sleep threw your class…today." I said laughing as I stood up.

"You can go lie down on my bed and get some rest while McGonagall helps me get stable if you want." Oliver said pointing towards a bed in the far corner of the room.

"That sounds like a good idea and then I'll wake you up when it's time for us to get back to the castle." McGonagall said

So I walked over and plopped down on to Oliver's bed. This has been one of the weirdest and longest nights I have ever had.

Shortly after I fell onto Oliver's bed I must have fallen asleep because it feels like in minutes McGonagall was waking me up.

"Katie we need to get back to school before breakfast so that Umbridge doesn't catch you." She said shaking my arm slightly.

I opened my eyes to see Oliver and McGonagall standing over me, Oliver still had his goofy smile on his face.

"Now Oliver sent you a letter saying that he got off so that Umbridge doesn't get even more suspicious and you need to act like it's a big deal." McGonagall said once I sat up in the bed.

So I shook my head in agreement and stood up. McGonagall handed me the bag and I gave Oliver a hug and crawled into the bag. Shortly after followed the compressed feeling of Apparating and then I herd McGonagall walk into the school. Soon came the voice of the fat lady's portrait greeting McGonagall. We were inside the common room and there didn't seem to be any other voices. So when I felt the bag set down I got out of the bag.

McGonagall smiled at my very tired expression and picked up the bag.

"Go to sleep, you still have three hours until breakfast starts." She said laughing at my slow turn towards the stairs.

I got up to my room and remembered the fake me that was sleeping in my bed, it would be weird if one of my roommates were awake and I walked in and the one of me that was sleeping disappeared. So I waved the wand that McGonagall gave me and the fake me stood up and walked out the door. I used the wand to change into my pajamas and then walked very sleepily into my bed and passed out.

Next thing I know I'm waking up to one third of the Weasley family standing over me.

"Katie wake up!" Ginny yelled jumping on to my bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back in fear that it was the twins turn to try to get me up next.

"You made it threw okay last night!" Fred asked in a whisper

"Well yeah I was only sleeping" I said thinking that there is always the chance this isn't who I think it is.

"It's okay Katie it's us. McGonagall told me to come wake you up. And Fred and George followed so I explained." Ginny said understanding what I was doing

"We need your help after lunch" Fred said with a large evil grin.

"Oh no what are you two up to now?" I asked in a very tired voice

"We'll talk to you about it later but as for now you need to get to class before Umbridge comes looking for you." George said with an equally evil grin.

So I got up grabbed my wand and changed into my robes, put perfume on so I smelled like I had been up for awhile, and threw my hair up as I was walking to class.

I struggled to stay awake threw all of my classes. McGonagall let me sleep threw her class though so it was all good. When I got into Defense against the Dark Arts class Umbridge seemed to be waiting for me.

"You weren't in breakfast this morning?" She asked in an accusing voice.

"Yeah I still wasn't feeling well this morning so I stayed in bed for a bit longer." I answered more casually then I thought I was even trying to sound.

"Oh well how are you feeling now?" She asked

"Not much different… I'm still really tired and I don't know why." I said in a concerned voice.

"Well that might be signs of depression but I think this will cheer you up." She said handing me a letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_They let me off last night. McGonagall was here for questioning about Dumbledore disappearing I guess and at the end of her questioning she asked if they wanted any answers about me so they called me in \and we told them where I was really going and then called Umbridge in to ask her some questions and eventually let me off! I talked to my coach too and he said that I'll be allowed back on the team for next year. I'm extremely happy right now, like too happy to put into words. Well I have to write close to eight more letters so I'll talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

I screeched when I finished reading the letter to show that I was excited. It's really hard to act when you're tired. But I continued with a large smile and walked with a skip in my footing to my seat where I sat with a big smile on my face all threw class.

Then was lunch time so I went to go find Fred and George to see what it was that I was helping them with. Some how though they seemed to find me.

"Katie!" They yelled when they saw me walking their way.

"Freorge!" I yelled to them. I was too lazy to say their names individually. They looked at me strange for a bit but then laughed at it

"So we need your help!" They said pulling me into another random hallway that we always seemed to be by.

"Okay, I got that but what do you need me to do." I said, I can't believe I'm getting myself into this

"So Harry needs to get into Umbridge's office to contact Sirius about something and we need to set a distraction so that Umbridge leaves her office." Fred said with his evil grin

"We need you to help us by making sure that you know where Umbridge is at all times and that she never returns to her office." George finished while him and Fred automatically made puppy dog faces to try to convince me to help them.

"So do you want me to talk to her while following her or just follow closely?" I asked

"Whatever becomes necessary to make sure she doesn't catch Harry." They said and then stood up and walked a ways down the hall to where Harry and some other of his friends where standing.

I got up and walked up to Umbridge's office and got a good hiding spot. Almost right after I got snug in my hiding place I herd loud blast and a mixture of laughs and screams. So I guess we have started war. And to think, Oliver got out because we proved that we were going to do this.

I saw Umbridge go zooming by at a fast speed and as she was some what out of sight I started to get out from my hiding space when Harry and his friends appeared in front of Umbridge's door. I snuck away after Umbridge and almost got knocked out by an out of control firework. This is crazy! I have been worrying about Quidditch and Oliver for so long I have no idea what's going on anymore. Fred and George are most defiantly going to get expelled!

You know those times when you're standing still and everything seems to be zooming past you. Well this was defiantly one of those times. I felt like I couldn't move and everything around me was almost fast forwarding. If Fred and George get expelled then my last year with them is even shorter then I had thought. And it was all just so that Harry could get past Umbridge, the women will stop at nothing to ruin our lives, Harry and mine that is.

I herd Umbridge yelling from the entrance hall so I went running. Fred and George were standing in the middle of a crowd and Umbridge was yelling at them. The twins just listened smiling at her like they weren't even concerned that they were going to get expelled.

I felt like I was watching a movie of my life for a second and then was brought back to reality when I herd a loud crash and to brooms with large chains started towards me. The twins hopped onto the brooms and flew off and like that they were gone.

I ran back to make sure that Harry was out of the office before Umbridge got there and I passed him on my way so then I went to find Angelina.

She was back in the common room.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked once I found her.

"Yeah they have been planning a final good-bye like this for awhile now. After Dumbledore left they figured 'hey if he make a big scene like that so can we'." She answered

"At lest they did it for a good cause" I said.

She agreed but then just walked off.

So I went to my next class, then to dinner and then to bed early because I still was really tired.

It was finally Saturday, and I was back into one of my moody Murphy's Law moods. So I just wondered around school for a bit. Everyone was talking about Fred and George and Harry didn't even seem like talking to Sirius helped at all. He and a bunch of fifth years were cramming to study for their O.W.Ls that were coming up, so I didn't bother him. Boy I can't imagine trying to study for the O.W.Ls under all of that stress. It was hard enough for me to study with the tri wizard tournament going on, but that is nothing compaired to what he is going threw.

I walked up into my room because I couldn't find anything better to do then sleep. But when I got into my dorm my window was open and there was an owl on my bed. I got it and it had a note attached to it.

_If I know anything about you you're probably going to just sleep and wonder around because Fred and George left early. So come down to the Quidditch pitch. _

I smiled and then headed towards the pitch.

When I got there none other then Oliver Wood was standing near the locker rooms.

"I figured you'd need some cheering up. Come here I was to show you something." He said as I got to the pitch and walked into the locker room lounge.

In the lounge this old slide projector was in the center of the room and a stereo.

"What is this?" I asked as I got into the room

"You'll see, just sit down" he said with that goofy smile he always has.

So I listened and sat down and the projector started up and the room got dark except for the light coming from the projector. Suddenly a bunch of photos of my friends showed up on the tactics board. There was a fitting song in the background too.

They were pictures of my first year on the quidditch team. A lot seemed to be of us doing mean things to Oliver. There were some pictures of when we won the quidditch cup in my fourth year. A quick movie of me, Fred, and George chasing after Oliver with some substance we were going to dump on him, and I tripped and was cracking up on the ground and Oliver was laughing too but trying to stop laughing enough to ask if I was okay. A lot of pictures of different team members in the hospital wing and the rest of us making goofy faces around the person in the bed, a couple of pictures of all of us at Hogsmade, a really humorous one of all of us crammed into the train booth, then even more crammed into the cart on the way up to the castle in the beginning of the year. There was one photo of Fred and George bugging me while I was trying to study, and then one of us in my second year, we were all so little, and then the last picture was taken during the quidditch party.

Then it was over, I hadn't noticed but I had at some point started to cry. So now I was sitting with this goofy smile on my face remembering all of the pictures and when they were taken. Oliver began to laugh at the sight of me crying and smiling at the same time.

All of those memories, they all seem like they were just yesterday, and here I was watching them like it was good bye. Then it hit me, it wasn't really the end, this right now was a memory with Oliver that had left me two years ago. So we all will still get together after school.

"Thank you Oliver, You are getting to know me too well." I said wiping away my tears

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing, because now there is someone that can stop you from getting into one of your moods." He said with a smile and then prepared to get hit.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who will thank you for taking on this task." I said laughing

"Well you saved my sanity the other night it's only natural that I save yours." He says

"Yeah well I didn't exactly talk to McGonagall to get her to take me, she came to me." I said still laughing and crying at the same time, I'm an emotional child.

"So are you going to be okay?" Oliver asked

"Yeah thank you for this…where did you get all of the pictures?" I said

"It's not hard to find pictures when you're magic" he said laughing.

"Well we better get going before Umbridge arrests me again" He continued laughing

I gave him a huge hug and we walked out of the door.

"Oh, one more thing" He said and then pointed his wand towards the projector and something came flying at us.

"Here keep this to look at whenever you get depressed again." He said handing me the reel of slides.

"Oliver I don't know where I would be this year with out you." I said

"Probably right here" he said laughing.

"Goodnight Oliver" I said walking towards the now lit up castle.

"Goodnight Katie" Oliver said walking towards the exit of the grounds.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thinking about it Just Pretend by The Bens is a good song for this whole story. Oh and those of you who don't know Murphy's Law is the law of science that states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. **


	7. So The End Wasn't That Bad After All

**So this is it. This is the last chapter. It's super short but it closes the story pretty well I think. Sorry I haven't updated in forever just to update and have a super short last chapter. Really it's the shortest chapter I've ever writen, even like when I was a little kid writing like short stories I would have longer chapters.  
**

It's amazing how in all of the chaos that has happen this year I have almost completely forgotten about the fact that this was my last year in school with most of my best friends.

Instead of having the greatest year of my life I complained about Umbridge and worried about Oliver, some one who already left school!

The end of the year was here, and I hung out with Alicia, and Angelina as much as possible. Granted I was still thinking about Oliver all of the time but he was back playing quidditch and was safe from Umbridge so I didn't really have to worry much.

It almost seemed like everything was back to normal until the night of the Astronomy O.W.L there was a load of racket coming from the school grounds. We were trapped inside so never got to see what happened. The fifth years however were already outside taking their exams.

So as soon as they were back inside we rushed to find Fred and George's little brother, Ron, to find out what had happened. Apparently the ministry was trying to take away Hagrid and McGonagall ran out to find out what was going on and got hit by like five or so spells and they didn't know which ones or if it was the same one or not. She was rushed to St. Mungos to recover.

I wanted so badly to go make sure she was okay but they wouldn't let anyone out of school anymore. Not even for breaks in the school yard.

Then last week some how Umbridge got attacked by a pack of centaur and Harry and some of the D.A. escaped to the Ministry and ran into Voldermort and there was some battle that happened that I doubt anyone who wasn't there will ever fully know what happen there.

So Dumbledore is back, Harry has been very strange and not talking to anyone since this happened. Angelina said that his step dad died or something, that kid really has no luck at all….except when it comes to catching snitches.

So here it was the last week of school, no more Umbridge, but no Fred and George either.

"This isn't the end of us Fred and George are setting up a shop in Diagon Alley, and Alicia and I will probably end up being there with them most of the time. So you can up and visit us there. The boys were saying that they were even thinking about opening a shop up in Hogsmade next year so that you can come down when you get sick of school." Angelina said as I was packing my trunk

"It still won't ever be the same again though" I said plopping my body onto my trunk to close it.

"No, but it will probably be better" Alicia said helping me close my trunk

We all started crying then got our trunks and got on the train. The entire way to London we all talked about all of the memories that we've had at school. Then when we got off the train and hugged and promised to write every day and get together at lest once this summer.

I went off to find my mum to go home, I hadn't realized it but I was still crying. I only noticed when a man asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said then turned around to see the man and none other then Oliver Wood was standing behind me.

"What are you doing here!" I asked jumping into a hug with him

"I figured that you would be like this being that it really is the end of the year now and you were having a hard enough time saying goodbye a month ago" He said holding my left shoulder.

"Is this your form of comforting me?" I said looking at his huge hand on my little shoulder.

"Nah…this is" He said and lead in and kissed me. I kinda went into a trance and only returned back to reality when I herd giggling coming from besides me.

I opened my eyes as Oliver's lips left mine and saw Alicia and Angelina standing next to us giggling.

"I guess she won't be so lonely with out us after all, ha Ange" Alicia said laughing

**Well The End. I kind of glad I'm done with this story because I have had a new idea for another fan fic and plus I've been writing a real story latly so yeah. So I'll have another hopefully better story up soon. **

** SpontaneousInsanity> **


End file.
